Chronicles of a White Knight
by spinachpufffs
Summary: Who exactly is she? That's the thought that plagues the Savior nowadays. Or was she the sheriff? No, just Emma. But, no, there is something more to that. What starts as an inquisitive Henry shedding light on Emma's thoughts turns into a tale of discovering Emma's true identity. 4 Parts. Currently on Part 2. White Knight story.
1. Part 1, Ch 1

_**Part I: The Knight and Her Son**_

Chapter 1 of 2: The Knight Ponders

Of course it was flying monkeys!

If it was not _this_ then it was _that_!

First, it was the Queen of Hearts bringing along Captain Hook as her lackey who had no perm nor pointy moustache...then off to never Neverland of all places to strike down the not-so-good-boy Peter fucking Pan...and then the Wicked Witch of the West...the Evil Queen's sister of which both are the daughters of said malicious Queen of Hearts.

 _What the hell even is my life?_ No−that was a question of old to be asked during the "simpler" times of Storybrooke, Maine. No−the real question to be asked had a slight variation:

 _What the fucking hell even is my life?_

But, back to the task at hand.

Emma Swan currently sat at her desk in the Sheriff's station contemplating everything that had occurred in her life up until that very second. She should have been filing away all the missing persons reports, getting rid of the ones that had been transformed back from flying monkeys, and filing even more reports about certain simian sightings. All people were accounted for yet there were still reports of the damned beasts flying about here and there. It could have been the same one (like they looked different) but there may have been more. Who knew? Zelena could have brought her own minions from Oz when the second curse hit and just made more whenever she felt like using the citizens of Storybrooke as ingredients.

The blonde did not exactly care. She had much more pressing issues at hand. Well, more questions than anything. They usually were phrased like:

 _What the hell do I do now?_

 _Where the shit do I belong?_

 _Who the fuck am I?_

Confusion was putting it mildly. The thoughts and emotions that swirled through Emma's mind were overwhelming to say the least. It had been like this since…well, since Zelena's apparent suicide. Emma was constantly questioning herself and her next plan of action since…well, the whole…suicide…yeah, that was what she would call _it_.

Luckily, before Emma passed the point of no return from the chasm that was her mind, she heard loud footsteps coming her way.

"Mom!" Henry came waltzing in.

"Henry!" Emma yelled back in the same fashion, making fun of him as she donned the same ridiculous expression on her face. He rolled his eyes.

"Very mature. You really are quite the adult."

"Whatever. Whaddya want, kid?" Emma crossed her arms and eyed the teenager. She then noted the take-out bags in Henry's arms: Granny's of course.

Since deciding to stay in Storybrooke after all, Henry was enrolled back in school. After his day, he would sometimes stop to bring Emma a late-lunch while he had his second lunch (he was a growing boy and thus his hunger was never quite sated). Henry quickly took a seat in the swivel chair at David's desk, where Emma was currently seated upon. He propped up his legs on the desk and started to pull out a grilled cheese for his mother and a burger for himself.

"What makes you think I am not here just to eat lunch with you like I always do?" He took a bite of his food.

"Because I'm your mother."

"Good one, Ma. You should be a detective with that logical reasoning…. oh wait." Another bite.

"Seriously, what do you want, _punk_?" She started to unwrap her sandwich.

"I've got a new operation for us." Emma rolled her eyes, she thought he would have outgrown these during the year they were in New York. She was wrong, if anything, regaining his memories had just ignited the spark.

"Alright, say you do. What's the name?"

"I don't have a name for it yet; we can work on that later. But, I have this theory," Henry had finished his burger and was now looking at Emma. She was eyeing him, motioning with her head for him to continue. "Well, certain events lately have led me to much pondering-"

"'Pondering'? Why not just say 'thinking'?"

"Don't interrupt me, Miss Swan."

"Shut up."

"So, I was _thinking_ about stuff...did I dumb it down for you enough?"

"Get on with it or you're grounded." Emma was serious so Henry continued with not a trace of Mills' sarcasm:

"My theory is that the White Knight wasn't just a name I gave you a few years ago. No. That's who you _really_ are," Henry was watching Emma, intently, as if he was looking for any ticks or tells for confirmation. But, Emma just raised an eyebrow at him as she grabbed her drink and sipped from the straw.

"Interesting."

"Quite." Henry's hand slipped into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled out his cell phone, typed something, then put it away. "Think about it."

"I am." Emma just stared at Henry for a good two minutes. "Alright, done thinking or _pondering_ as you call it."

"Search your feelings...you know it to be true." Henry started to laugh as Emma joined him.

"Did you really just make all this up so you could end it with a _Star Wars_ quote, kid?" She managed to say in between their shared giggle fit.

"Kind of," Henry wiped away some stray tears from his laughter. "But I did mean it. You are the White Knight. I don't know how yet or even why or even when you had the time, but you are."

Emma froze at Henry's response; it was for a split second until she immediately shrugged it off. _Sneaky bastard…_ she locked her thoughts away, metaphorically swallowing the key before she retorted:

"And what makes you think that? I need some evidence...I am sheriff after all." _Yeah, nice save, Swan._

"Well, about that. I don't think you're ready for it."

"Of course I'm not. And hey, if you keep up belittling me, you'll grounded until 40."

"Oh please, Miss Swan; all three of us know you are incapable of bequeathing punishments." It was at that moment Regina Mills decided to show up at the sheriff's station. Not that it was unusual nor unwelcomed...anymore at least? _Yeah, sure, why not?_

"Hey! I'll have you know the past 13 years," Emma made sure to air quote the thirteen, "I have been the strictest, single mother in all the realms!"

Henry took out his phone again while his mothers were probably deciding to cause a scene or whatever they called them nowadays. They paid him little mind as he appeared to jot something down or text someone (who knew?) and proceeded to slip his phone back into his pants pocket.

"Right. Or so _you_ think, dear."

Emma just raised her eyebrows at the mayor, then scrunched them up again, clearly trying to think of a clever quip to throw back at her brunette counterpart but obviously failing epically. Regina smirked in apparent victory back at her. Henry took out his phone again at this point, watching his mothers observantly then quickly slipping said device away again before Regina looked right at him and spoke:

"I'll meet you in the car, Henry," Regina pivoted on her heels and stormed out of the station. Emma spoke up again after the brunette was out of earshot:

"So, am I ready now? I think I deserve to be cut some slack."

"Nope." Henry hopped to his feet, brushing off crumbs from his clothes.

"Then when, kid?"

"All in good time, Ma. Walk me out."

"How very demanding," Emma drawled as she started to follow Henry out the station. It was bright out−an unusually sunny day for Maine during this time of year.

It had been about three weeks since her memories returned and Emma had come back to Storybrooke; and just about three days since ding-dong the witch had gone... _well, you know_. She had resumed her duties as the town's one and only sheriff (with but only one deputy who was _insisted_ upon staying at home to take care of his wife and newborn…and yes, as far as Emma was concerned, her father _was_ a deputy as she took away his self-appointed promotion). It was work though and work kept the mind busy, or at least that was what the blonde was desperately hoping for. Of course it proved to do the opposite and just allowed her mind to wander; to thoughts of the past, the present, and of course the future. In all the sheriff's thought processing, however, they always eventually took her down the same path, the path that ended with _her_. And now, as she followed Henry, she was still… "pondering."

"Don't worry, Emma. I'll come over tomorrow night to make sure you don't get lost in thought again."

"W-what?" Emma was confused as she was pulled from her ransacked brain. She looked at her son, agape.

"I was trying to tell you something but you were evidently in deep thought."

"No I wasn't. I just didn't hear you. And really? 'Evidently' now?"

"It means obviously... _obviously_. Ask Mom if that'd be alright, if I came over tomorrow." Henry was back living with Regina since regaining his memories, wanting to catch up with her and regale her of everything that happened to them while in New York. It was not officially decided how his living arrangements would go yet; especially since Emma was still living at the bed and breakfast (an un-comfy bed was still preferable to a squealing newborn's cries).

"Fine," she grunted as they walked through the glass doors. "Hey!" Emma yelled to the parked Mercedes across the street, "Henry's coming over tomorrow if that's cool with you!"

"If and _only_ if Henry finishes his homework and chores before he does so. And stop yelling, I can hear you perfectly fine, Sheriff."

"Whatever, Your Majesty," Emma articulated, choosing not to yell her response.

Henry took out his phone before he crossed the street. He typed for a few seconds then pocketed it and looked both ways before crossing the street. He turned to look at his blonde mother:

"By the way, Emma. Usually your response to when Mom calls you Sheriff is to say Madam Mayor...not Your Majesty." He smugly said as he winked. "You best be careful…some might say you sound like…oh, I dunno…a knight."

Henry then ran across the street to where his brunette mother was parked. Emma narrowed her eyes at her son, watching him get into the Mercedes. She wanted to yell at him, telling him her slip-up was intentional, that she was just trying to switch her banter up some but decided against, just settling for mouthing _You're a little shit_ instead because if she really want to go there, he was so right.

* * *

Emma was sitting behind the wheel of her Volkswagen in front of 108 Mifflin Street. And oh yes was she thinking! She really was excelling at that as of lately...some people may even call her newfound aptitude in that department compelling. Yet, Emma abhorred it. And yet _yet_ , she still did it.

Her current thoughts, as always, went back to the simple: who, what, where, why, and how. Particularly, she was thinking about Henry's nonsense about her being the White Knight.

 _How does he know what he knows?_

 _What exactly_ does _he know?_

 _I don't even know!_

 _Why is he so good at all this fairy tale crap?_

Emma stopped staring aimlessly out her window ahead of her and turned to look at the mansion. She was currently waiting for said nonsense called Henry to bound down the walkway. He had texted her about twenty minutes ago saying he was done with homework and chores ("the usual" as he called it) and was now packing an overnight bag. Emma could have been there in an easy five minutes but she decided to take the scenic route, delaying coming to the mansion.

 _Why, though? It's not like I haven't been here dozens if not hundreds of times before._

Luckily, the term saved by the Henry is something she has come to realize she may need to trademark. The kid threw open the door (obviously inheriting her "grace" after New York); he had a bag slumped over his shoulder. His brunette mother appeared in the doorway, gazing at Emma and give her a slight nod of head.

"Hey!" Henry apparently was at her passenger door now; the window was ajar (the damn AC finally breaking). He opened the door and got in. "Emma...Ma!"

"What?" She finally looked at him.

"First off, stop staring forlornly at my mom, or at least try not to make it obvious. And second, let's eat ASAP."

"I was….am not!"

Henry just gave her this look, with one eyebrow raised, head tilted ever-so slightly to the left with his chin tucked into his neck.

"And really? More big words?"

"They really aren't that big. I'm in middle school _and_ in advanced English; what do you expect? Besides...I am a prince after all."

"Whatever. I have food at home." Emma air quoted that, "Snow…. I mean my _mother_ brought us some leftovers. Luckily there's a microwave in the room. She made too much…. well actually, she made just the amount she would have if we still lived with her." Emma popped her car back into first and moved her feet over the clutch and gas. It was a silent ride back to the bed and breakfast. She was too focused on driving that her thoughts were inhibited from coming to fruition.

 _Ah yes, that's why I took the longer way. Driving does wonders to the mind. Too bad gas prices are a bitch right now._

Soon, mother and son found themselves in Emma's makeshift "home."

"How come you don't find your own place?"

"I've been busy."

"Bull shit." If anyone else were present, Emma would have figuratively rubbed soap over his tongue, but between the two of them, she let his inherited sailor mouth set sail.

"I have. After the crap with Zelena, there's been so much clean up... _and_ it's not like I have any help on that matter. Fairy tale characters are pretty useless, ya know." Emma started to take off her boots. She placed them neatly at the foot of her bed, aligning them perfectly adjacent to another, heals just clicking the edge of the bed. Emma noted that Henry took a picture of them with his phone when she said she was just going to pop into the bathroom really quick.

 _His obsession with that thing is annoying. Kids these days…oh God. That makes me sound old! Oh God! I AM old! No! Shut it, Swan! Don't go_ there _right now! Or ever!_

Emma splashed water on her face. The thoughts needed to stop. Even though she was not letting them go beyond the simple who/what/why shit, it still gave her a major headache. Maybe having her son here was a good call. Or, it is exactly what he wants so he can start beguiling her with his operation shenanigans. Which was worse?

 _Neither. They are the same damn thing. Either way, I will end up going_ there _._

The two had finished Mary Margaret's generous dinner in a companionable almost-silence; they shared the simple small talks like how school was going and if there was anything big coming up a mother (or the mothers) should know about. Henry said he was doing fine in school; despite Storybrooke being quite almost literally stuck in the 1980s, the curriculum was near spot on to what schools were teaching across the nation. He said all his classes were almost exactly like the ones in New York; he did not have to catch up on anything as whatever they were teaching back in New York flowed right into what was being taught here. He made some lame joke as it being "just like magic!" Nothing else to report, though.

"On Saturday, Ma, do you wanna go to the stables?"

"What?"

"The stables. Ya know, with horses? We can ride 'em in the fields they have there. It's free. Gramps used to take me back when you and Gram went through that hat and were stuck in the Enchanted Forest. We haven't been back since but I kinda want to start up again."

"Sure, kid. Just make sure to run it-"

"Yeah yeah I know. How come you are always asking for Mom's permission lately? It's not like you've ever needed her approval before," he looked at her quizzically.

"I'm just trying to be fair. That's what parents do."

"No. That's what kids do. If I want something and she says no…which we both know is her typical response… then I naturally come to you, and we do said something!" Henry was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's how we _used_ to do things, Henry. If you want something we both have to say yes or both have to say no or at least we try to compromise or whatever," Emma sighed.

"Fine," Henry exasperated. He started texting on his phone again. _Teenagers and technology…at least Gameboys made sense..._

"I convinced Granny to get WiFi for the BnB. Wanna watch some illegally downloaded episodes of _House_?"

"There are two things wrong with that sentence, Ma, but sure."

* * *

It was lunchtime and Emma found herself at the booth in the far back at Granny's with her usual nearly finished. What was unusual was she had found herself ordering a bowl of fruit to go with it. She did it on pure instinct before realizing it was too late…which was coincidentally right when the waitress came by to drop it off.

 _Wait, why am I questioning myself? I always order fruit, don't I? Wait no…I hate fruit. Or do I? Fuck._

"You ever hear the expression that if you keep making a certain face, it will stay like that forever, dear?"

"And what can I do for you…Madame Mayor." She added that on quickly, having Henry pop into her inner monologues.

Regina slid into the booth facing opposite Emma.

"What? I can't just sit down and enjoy a civil lunch with my _favorite_ sheriff?"

"Nope," Emma smirked. "Not unless, however, my _favorite_ mayor wanted something in particular."

Regina raised her hands in feigned surrender.

"You've caught me, dear. How keenly astute. I guess I'll just have to keep you around as sheriff after all."

"What can I do you for, Regina?" Emma stabbed a strawberry, a piece of cantaloupe, and a slice of apple onto her fork before popping it into her mouth. Regina arched a brow.

"Something…"

"Go on…"

Regina narrowed her eyes as she watched Emma devour the entirety of her fruit bowl.

"Regina?"

With that, however, the mayor merely stood up, got out of the booth, and stalked off. When she was at the door, she threw a look over her shoulder and said to the blonde:

"I do believe I just got my something, dear."

 _What the fuck?_

No, like seriously what the actual fuck? Emma was walking out the backdoor of Granny's to her bug not ten minutes of the mayor had basically stirred up Emma's thoughts.

 _She didn't know, too, did she? No, no, Swan. If she did we're sure she'd have either killed you or kis…nah, she doesn't know…besides_ that's _not who you are._

Wait, what? Emma paused as she was about to jiggle the handle to her car open to take off for the station. Her thoughts were tumultuous, she needed to stop them before her headache erupted into a full-blown migraine.

"God my brain hurts."

It was time to work hard. It was time for the thoughts to go "bye-bye."

The rest of the day elapsed with nothing to report. Henry was back at his other mother's again and Emma decided to work later than per usual. Luckily for her, it was not by choice as a brawl had ensued at the Rabbit Hole causing her to lock up the two men who had started it. It was truly the perfect distraction for her.

Her brain-damaging thoughts and memories could not pester nor provoke her if she was too busy and strained dealing with _actual_ problems that were occurring right _now_. And when Emma arrived home, she instantly knocked out, doubling her luck as being KO'd meant dreams, also known as an unreliable thought/memory-processing mechanism, would be a no-no.

After coming the following morning at precisely seven o'clock to release the burly men, Emma set the phones to go straight to voicemail and drove off to pick up Henry.

That was when she realized it. _It_ being something very important.

It was Saturday.

It was a Saturday _morning_ to be precise. Henry is a teenager. And to put the cherry on top, it was only about seven twenty in the fucking morning.

 _Of course…_

The blonde parked her car. She just could not catch a break these days since Zelena's… _suicide_. Yeah, _that_.

She was just about to turn onto Mifflin. How dumb could one be? She contemplated on what to do. She surmised Henry would probably be up around ten or eleven. She tried remembering when exactly he would wake up back in New York but her mind was clouded… _duh_. She could not pin-point anything. In fact, she was having an arduous time recalling New York at all.

 _That's to be expected I guess. How long ago was that now actually?_

 _No! Stop it. That's not_ you _! Okay…okay. Focus, Swan. We just need to keep ourselves busy for about…oh…maybe an hour or two. Nine is a suitable time to knock at the door. Everyone should be up by then. Or, legally speaking, it is appropriate to knock now…no. Our Queen isn't a morning person and although it is chilly, we don't exactly need a fist full of fire to start our day. See! Now_ these _are the thoughts we can have! Thatta girl, Sir Swan…_

 _FUCK! Stop THINKING!_

With that, Emma turned off her car and got out. She decided to run. And she would run fast.

Running. She could do that for hours. It is always hard to think as she runs. She nearly forgot that. That was always why she ran, and not the physical aspect of putting one's feet on pavement. She would run when she was thinking too much, deciding it was much easier to run away than to have to think more and then act on those thoughts.

There were trails near Mifflin street. One trail would lead to the Mills' family crypt, one into the forest, and another longer route would take her to the beach. Emma took that one.

She was fortunate that her boots today were ones that had absolutely no heels to them, only slight arches, perfect for running this morning and this morning only.

Unfortunate though that it took her maybe only forty minutes to make it to the beach.

 _Forty_. _How fucking coincidental…_

She stopped running once the dirt path parted into a pebbly beach. She decided to be a dumbass.

Emma ran straight into the ocean water and dove right in, clothes and all.

 _Oh no…looks like I have to get dressed all over again…a real shame that is._

She ran back out of the navy waves but only to poof herself back to her room the second her boots hit the dry sand.

But fuck…showering…there was a reason, well two, that people took such long-ass showers. And so, her thoughts went a little something like this:

 _What do I do?_

 _How do I move forward?_

 _I can't accept what happened over there, can I?_

 _No. That isn't who I am._

 _I'm Emma Swan._

 _Right?_

Luckily, it was a short shower as Emma's room had run out of hot water thanks to a guest upstairs flushing the toilet, abruptly turning the steamy droplets into a near winter wonderland.

* * *

When it was the appropriate time to knock on a person's door, Emma had picked up her son from his other mother's. Now, the supposed knight and her "interrogator" found themselves at the stables.

"So what exactly do we _do_ here, kid?"

"Ride horses…duh."

"Sure. But don't you, I dunno, need to like build rapport with one of the horses first? Ya know, least you scare it off before you even mount up."

The two were standing at a section of the white fence that encompassed the horses who were given the day to stretch their legs and graze leisurely. Henry was using the lower portion of the fence to prop himself up as he rested his chin on the top part. Emma leaned up against it with her back, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the now eye-leveled boy to her left.

"You seem to know an awful lot about something you've once complained about and something you once told me you've never done."

Henry turned to smirk at his blonde mother, instantly locking eyes with her. Emma remained silent. He continued, however, seeing as though Emma made no effort to retort.

"I think you're ready."


	2. Part 1, Ch 2

_**Part I: The Knight and Her Son**_

Chapter 2 of 2: The Knight Relents

" _I think you're ready."_

Emma looked at her son. He still had that infuriating Mills' snark etched onto her clearly Swan face. It was sickening, yet endearing somehow both at the same time.

"Ready for what, kid?"

"To come out…" she just knew the little punk was purposely putting that gap there, "…with the truth."

"Truth?" Emma was confounded or at least attempting to be. She knew Henry was going to start raving about his White Knight mumbo-jumbo. But, she needed to sound appalled nevertheless.

 _If he figures_ it _out…do I just lie to him? Wait…figure_ what _out? Shut up, Swan. Thinking too much on things…no, don't even finish that thought. Shut it._

"Can it, Ma. I want you to only listen now. Uh-uh, no interrupting. Henry Mills has the floor.

"I told you I firmly believe you are the White Knight. That the White Knight− _you−_ existed back in the Enchanted Forest during the days when Mom was queen. Somehow, you are _here_ though and as confusing as it is, I have theories as to how. I also have such evidence as to why I know what I know. Yeah…I got that evidence you wanted, Sheriff Mom:

"It started when you came back from your forty-minute mope in the park after you said we were going to go back to New York…"

 _He saw his blonde mother approaching the diner from his seat at the window. She was alone despite having watched the pirate trail after her with his storybook immediately when she had stormed off. Emma stumbled into the diner, scanning her eyes to the back then setting them on Henry and the rest of the family in the front. Odd…it was as if she did not recall that they were seated in the front of the diner. Yet, not surprising when it comes to people, people can easily forget such things as placements._

 _But, Henry found something amiss…_

 _Something peculiar…_

 _It was the look in her eyes._

 _Emma Swan's eyes were at war with another._

 _Or at least, that was what the young boy envisioned in his own mind when looking at her eyes. It was as if she was internally struggling with none other than herself. He could not pinpoint her emotions as every single one of them bounced from one eye to the other._

 _Yet, it was also as if recognition was lost in her eyes; it appeared that she just could not make sense of things. Her eyes were frantic and at the same time, calm. Angry, yet full of happiness. It was astonishing. But what Henry could see in her eyes was something he had seen before. Something_ onlyhe _, Henry Daniel Mills, could recognize in the eyes of others:_

Confliction _._

 _It was the eyes−they were orbs that told of an immense internal conflict; two conflicting personas constantly struggling neigh fighting for complete and utter dominance; desperately trying to rid oneself of the other. Total control. But which could win?_ Who _would win?_

 _It was the look everyone in Storybrooke had after Emma broke the curse. He noticed it mostly in Mary Margaret. She remembered who she was−Snow White−but that was conflicting with who she had been for twenty-eight years−Mary Margaret Blanchard. "Is" and "Was" were not supposed to mix, yet here they were._

 _Having grown-up in a dismal town where everything and everyday was practically the same, Henry developed a keen sense of profiling, so to speak. He could read people almost as easily as he read his storybook. And when all the fairy tale characters sprung fourth of their cursed selves, he could instantaneously spot the change. But, the townsfolk never saw it. How could they? Even with a mirror, one cannot gaze into their own souls via their eyes like a third party could. Henry was that third party. He was the one−the only one−who could see the confliction._

 _And that was his first clue that something was amiss with Emma Swan._

 _Her eyes were no longer hers…_

" _So Ma, have you decided?" Henry asked his mother as she stood awkwardly in front of the table she was sat at quite comfortably only forty minutes ago._

" _Decided what?"_

" _Um…decided that we are not going back to New York and staying here?"_

" _Yes, Miss Swan? Because apparently solely_ you _have a say in this...as if_ you _have any leg-"_

" _Regina!" Mary Margaret cut off the mayor least any incivilities ensue at the diner between said mayor and the sheriff._

" _We're staying. This is home. Why would we leave?" Emma took her seat across from her son and mother right next to her father, seemingly ignoring the older woman altogether, eyes fixated on Henry._

 _Her eyes…he could see them…or at least right through them and into her soul. The confliction was clear as day. But what does it mean? Why do her eyes look like everyone else's now? She was only gone for forty damn minutes!_

" _You wanted to take me back to New York and then stormed off? Remember?"_

" _Oh yeah…sorry, my brain is rattled right now."_

" _Are you okay, sweetie?" Her mother asked._

" _Yeah. Just peachy."_

"But you weren't…were you, Ma?" Henry had finished his monologue to Emma. During it, she had turned from looking at her son to gaze at the pastures.

"…Am I allowed to respond?"

"Sure."

"I was, then."

"Liar."

"…"

"I inherited your superpower, ya know? That's what made this whole thing even easier." Henry was smirking, she just knew it. She still refused to turn to face him.

"Of course you did, kid. So…you say my eyes are different now?"

"Yes. Which explains why you won't turn to me right now, doesn't it? I made you aware. Your eyes changed within forty minutes from just normal eyes to something more."

"I'm gonna need more than that for evidence of my apparent knighthood."

"Oh don't worry. I have plenty." Henry shuffled about and leaned against the fence with his back as Emma was still against it with her front.

"Then by all means, proceed." _Let's get this over with…I'm sure I can come up with a little white lie…white…uuugh…_ Luckily her son continued rather quickly, pulling Emma from her mind.

"The second thing I noticed was what gave me my theory…you know my storybook, right?"

 _It always would come back to the storybook. It was what started it all and it only makes sense that it would start something again…_

 _Henry had convinced his blonde mother to let him stay that night at his brunette mother's house. It did not take much convincing as Regina practically demanded it. Emma was quick to back down as it was what Henry wanted and thus that was what he got._

 _Despite his mother "dating" (if that's what they called it as the very idea of his mother dating was such a foreign concept to him) Robin Hood, the noble thief did not come home with them and was in fact quickly dismissed at the diner when Henry and Regina departed for the mansion. They both went upstairs into their respective rooms to get ready for the night before a movie at Henry's insistence._

 _It was when he threw his jacket and scarf onto his bed that he noticed it:_

 _His storybook!_

 _The very same one that he had lent to Hook earlier that evening to convince Emma of her lineage and remind her where her family was._

 _But, why was it here?_

 _He had yet to receive it back from the Captain…did Hook sneak into his home to drop it off? But then again, where was the damn pirate anyway?_

 _However, did Henry really care? No, he supposed not…not now at least. He could ask questions later._

 _Now, what he actually wanted to do was get all snuggly in some pajamas, grab a cup of hot chocolate dashed with cinnamon, and curl up on the couch with his mother and watch a movie._

 _Yet, the book was just lying there. Taunting him so to speak. Calling him. And he responded because after not remembering for what felt like his entire life, and having "awoken" from false (or were they merely altered?) memories, Henry also wanted nothing more than to rifle through his book for old time's sake._

 _He flipped through the pages at random a few times. His intimacy with this book was perplexing: he knew the book from front to back…and then some. He did not possess an eidetic memory per say, but he could recall every word, any line, and each picture in the story book vividly._

 _And that was when he noticed_ it _._

 _He had stopped at the tale of Snow White. It was instinctual really as this was his family's history in novel form. He was skimming through the paragraphs of a young Snow, her father King Leopold, and his wife, Eva._

 _But it went on._

 _Introducing the royal family was nothing new to him…but what happened_ after _that mere introduction was completely…_ new _._

 _It was a depiction of someone called the White Knight…_

 _It read that the White Knight was the bravest, most loyal knight that served under King Leopold. Specifically, the knight was in charge of the King's daughter's protection, probably hence the name "white." In the picture that accompanied the page was the royal family in the forefront (again nothing out of the ordinary) but had this White Knight in the background on a sandy-colored horse. The knight was clad in armor with a helm to match, marring any distinct features._

" _Henry."_

 _He looked up to see his mother in his doorway._

" _I'll be down in five. Can we watch_ A Knight's Tale _?"_

" _Of course, my prince."_

 _After the movie, Regina and Henry ascended the staircase to bed. Henry, despite his age, had asked to be tucked in to which the brunette happily obliged. Just as he had situated himself under the covers and Regina having kissed his forehead, Henry decided to take a chance:_

" _Mom?"_

" _Yes, Henry?" She stood in the doorway now._

" _Can I ask you something?"_

" _Of course. Anything at all."_

" _Umm…it's about the Enchanted Forest…"_

" _It's alright, Henry. Ask away. Anything."_

" _Well, it's about your time as Queen." Regina faltered a bit but quickly composed herself. She motioned for her son to continue._

" _Do you remember someone known as the White Knight? He or she would have been Grandma's own personal guard or something?"_

 _It was a split second but that was all it took. If he did not notice his mother's quick change in stance when he brought up her Evil Queen days, he definitely took notice now. It was barely noticeable and in fact, to anyone other than himself (and maybe his other mother) they would not have caught it. Regina's eyes scrunched a bit and her lips thinned into a barely visible fine line. Sadness reached eyes for just a fraction of a millisecond. She quickly placated her expression back to her typical poker face._

" _I don…I-I don't know what you're talking about, Henry." Weird, he thought, her voice almost quivered._

" _Mom…no more lying, please."_

 _Regina was silent for a minute until she swayed over to sit on the edge of his bed._

" _Okay…I promised. But…" she hesitated before looking at him, "I can only tell you some things."_

" _Okay," Henry knew if he pressed the wrong button, his mother would shut down so he could most certainly settle for a few things._

" _She."_

" _Sorry?"_

" _The White Knight was a woman…the only female guard in the kingdom. But she was ten times the knight any man was."_

" _Did you know her?"_

"…"

" _Mom," he pushed._

" _Yes?"_

" _Were you friends?"_

" _Sort of."_

 _It was not a lie that he was sure of. Like Emma, Henry knew exactly when Regina lied nowadays. Since he had Regina talking he decided to press a few more, praying silently that he would garner more information but altogether, somewhat fine if his mother stopped._

" _Is she here? Like, was she brought over with the first curse?"_

" _No." Again, she was not lying. Well, he made it this far:_

" _What happened to her?" Henry was just curious now._

 _He had once called Emma the White Knight back during the first curse, when he was so convinced (and right!) that everyone was a character from a fairy tale._ _He thought that he just randomly gave Emma the name, as some form of encouragement−attempting to sway the protagonist to start their journey−comparing Emma to a pure hero or some other thing little kids make-up to sound all cutesy and to simply get what they want from a parent. He had never imagined the White Knight to actually exist…and he believed in fairy tale characters!_

 _Yet, here they were…the White Knight apparently being one of them just like his mother…and his other mother's parents._

 _Regina rose from the bed and made her way to the door, gazing back at her son with one palm against the door frame._

" _She's dead."_

 _And with that, the Queen departed, flipping the lights off and closing the door behind her, all before Henry had a chance to comment._

"So…"

"So."

"…if what your mother says is true, then I'm obviously not this _dead_ White Knight," Emma deadpanned, still keeping her sights forward.

"Oh, I guess you didn't get _it_ , then," and oh man, the belittling sarcasm dripping from his words was almost too much to bear.

"Well…you are obviously going to tell me so just get on with it."

"It was the _way_ Mom "claimed" the Knight to be "dead." It was as if she didn't actually know if the knight was dead nor alive. It's like how you can't tell when your superpower isn't working−it's going haywire; spinning in all directions. But, you know the person isn't lying but they also don't seem to be telling the truth. Which, this just means that they don't actually know what is true and what is fiction. It's what is going on with Mom. She just _thinks_ the White Knight is dead because maybe, that's what she was told…but she is clearly not convinced or at the very least, is in denial," he gasped, having never stopped once to take a breath during his speech.

"And you got all _that_ from just two words?"

"Yeah."

That was it. Just… _yeah_.

"I'm still not convinced, kid. How could _I_ be this knight? This _dead_ knight. I'm alive…I hope you know. I'm not Gold…coming back from the dead and all that. I've been in this world my entire life save for like the first ten minutes and then that time me and Snow spent in the Enchanted Forest after the Wraith. I couldn't possibly have been a knight thirty odd years ago…I'm exactly 30!"

"You're 31, Ma."

 _Good, that's what he's gonna comment on…nice one, Swan._

"Anyway…"

Henry trailed off, not finishing his thought, just letting his unfinished sentence hang. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone. _Really? Again with the phone? Effing teenagers…_

"First…I feel it's prudent…yes, Emma, _prudent_ …it means we're gonna play it safe and start here...a little out of order than I'd like to go but we need to start here…which is that we need to address your sudden change in why twice now you've called Grandma−your _mom_ −Snow. You finally got to the point where you called your parents Mom and Dad but yet, now it's to Snow? I mean come on, calling her Mary Margaret makes sense! That's what you knew her as first! But now it's Snow?" Henry looked up from his phone to face Emma.

Silence filled the air−almost quite literally. The ambiances of nature seemed to even still. Emma remained staring ahead at the grazing horses, mouth closed tight.

 _You got nothing, Swan. Just let him continue; you'll think of something…_

"Second…which is where we will go in order…this is gonna be wordy so pay attention…this is minor, mind you but important nevertheless. You gave a slight tick when I first brought up my operation. You probably don't even realize you did it but…you did. Most people don't even know what their tick is or when they do it…unless of course they are made aware of said tick."

He was grinning.

"And what exactly is mine?"

"Nuh-uh. Not telling. I don't want you aware."

And even more grinning.

"Ugh fine…now what? And hurry up, I'm getting hungry."

Grinning…evilly now…why was she not surprised…genetics had nothing to do with the enigma known as Henry.

"Anyway…for whatever reason you mentioned realms…you said that you were, and I quote, "the strictest single mother in all the realms." Why the hell did you say _realms_? What even is a realm?"

"Realm is a kingdom. He-who-claims-to-use-advanced-vocab."

 _Oh that fucker…he totally baited me! Ugh! Okay okay, don't let your panic show._

"Exactly, Emma…why on earth are you talking about kingdoms now and not cities?" His grin was too much; she wanted to comment on her son looking almost like the Joker but could not bring herself to joke as he got her right where he wanted her.

"Because I live in a town full of fucked up fairytale characters…what do you expect, sheesh."

 _Nice save, Swan. That's good._

"Oh boy, nice save, Ma. Moving on though, to more important matters. Next…" And he was still looking at his phone, save for the few sideway glances he gave to Emma to ensure she actually paid attention, "I watched you and Mom's…confrontation…if you could call it that…back at the station…you totally didn't even bite back! She baited you and everything! But…nothing! No smart-ass retort…nada! You actually _listened_ to her! And you did it twice that day! See the theme? You almost couldn't even bring yourself to…I don't know… _disobey_ or…or _disrespect_ Mom! Like…what the hell? Who are you?!"

"I was just being polite, kid."

"Since when?! Ever since I brought you to Storybrooke, you and Mom have been at ends whether it be actually trying to fight her or just being plain mean to each other. Sure, you two are semi-friends now…but you still practically act the same with each other minus most of the hostility. What gives? Even right when you came back to the diner, you straight up ignored Mom rather than rise to her bait. It was almost like you couldn't bring yourself to look at her now that I think about it. Anyway…You _always_ have a comeback. You also have diarrhea of the mouth and can't stop yourself from spewing what's on the tip of your tongue most of the time!"

"I had a very good walk to clear my head and with that, I wanted to be nicer to Regina."

Emma took a few seconds before she had responded, trying to muster up something that sounded believable, like she had been trying since Henry starting "spewing" his claims. Hopefully, they worked…

…no, she knew she was fucked.

It was worth a shot because she needed to come up with something to deter Henry, to possibly make him at the very least bury his knight hatchet. But man, was the kid perceptive as hell. Even she did not realize all her slip ups until Henry mentioned them. Why would she though? It was not like she even comprehended her constant out-of-character-ness. She thought she was being…well, as normal as Emma Swan could be.

 _Ugh, this is exhausting. Seriously, who the fuck am I?_

"I am just going to ignore you, Ma and carry on with my… _interrogation_."

"Oh goodie."

 _Maybe it's time to acknowledge_ it _. That could be less tiresome maybe. And maybe I could get some questions answered. I don't know…what's going on?_ She sighed.

"Shush. I already told you about how you messed up…which yes, ya did mess up…when you called Mom by her queenly title and not Madame Mayor. I wanted to let you know then that I was even more onto you than you originally thought. Just needed to bring it up again."

He scrolled through his phone. After a good minute of searching, Henry shoved his cell into Emma's unsuspecting hands.

"What?"

"Scroll through my pictures."

"Umm…okay?" Emma did as she was told. The first picture was the one she noticed Henry take back at Granny's the other day; it depicted her boots. "Henry, why do you have a picture of my boots? Like, if you're into photography, that's cool but I don't get it. Photography was never my thing. Makes no sense. It's just a picture."

"Ah, but a picture speaks a thousand words, as the saying goes. And I have tons. But, for you, keep scrolling and keep in mind this is me documenting my evidence. After all, I need not only observe my findings but must jot them down through notes and pictures. Keep going."

Emma kept scrolling. All the pictures were of her room at the Bed and Breakfast. Apparently Henry was quite busy the five or so minutes she spent in the bathroom that night. The next was her neatly-made bed. Then, the dresser (which the punk had rifled through) as the shot was taken birds-eye-view to get in all three drawers. _Creep_. Next, it was her clothes hung up in the closet. Then, the empty arm chair in the corner of the room. Finally, Henry had taken a picture from the door to encompass the entire room.

"Okay?" She repeated.

"Actually…it isn't. And, I mean, I am not too upset about it as I was taught to put my things away properly…but, since when do you maintain a tidy living environment?"

 _He's right. Since when? I don't keep my room clean often, only if I expect company. Oh man, he_ is so _right. That's Emma Swan right there. Miss "Untidy" Swan…_

"Explain."

"I just did; but, to elaborate: you typically kick your shoes off and leave them near the door you just walked through; not lining them up like in some military fashion against the foot of your bed. Speaking of bed…I have never once seen your bed made; Gram always did that for you, even since before the curse broke…yeah, she told me. And don't go saying it was the maid service here…we both know you don't get it since you've been staying at the BnB for so long. As for your dresser…everything is neatly…and pristinely folded…like so crisp it's insane. Like, even _Mom_ is not _that_ anal about folding laundry. Same for your clothes in the closest. Too crisp and clean, like they just came out of a dry-cleaners. And no clothes splayed over the armchair like back at the loft. And not a single thing out of place if you were to come in through the door."

Silence…and grinning. Henry decided to continue seeing as the Emma appeared defeated.

"I say military-like because in comparison to how I lived with you before Pan and even in New York, this really is some contrast. Where'd you learn to be all ornate? You learn this in knight school?" He laughed a bit but pressed on:

"This brings us to my list, so you don't forget:

 _Number One_ : Your eyes. Your eyes are now like every other fairy tale characters' eyes. That right there is a dead giveaway.

 _Number Two_ : My storybook mysteriously shows up in my house. Yet, Hook seems to be missing and he last had it in his possession.

 _Number Three_ : Said book now contains crucial evidence of a White Knight existing _which_ Mom just confirms it.

 _Number Four_ : Your tick.

 _Number Five_ : Your denials.

 _Number Six_ : You taking orders from Mom, to put it plainly.

 _Number Seven_ : You messing up and seeming all knightly with your talk of realms, knowing to get to know a horse first, and addressing Mom more as Queen than Mayor.

 _Number Eight_ : Your denials.

 _Number Nine_ : Your neatness and orderliness. Seriously, who are you and what have you done with Emma Swan? And lastly,

 _Number Ten_ : Your denials. No one so adamantly denies something unless it is true."

Emma was at a loss of words…again. Her son made sense. She had to give him that. And of course! Henry, and Henry only, would be the one to figure this out. She was proud of him…but only just so.

 _What now?_

He was right. She was in complete and utter denial. It was mind-boggling and tiring her the fuck out. She was always second-guessing herself on what she was doing or how she was thinking. It needed to stop. But how could it?

She thought of his number one piece of evidence: her eyes. And she knew. She, Emma Swan, knew that was exactly where her thoughts were. She could not keep this up…for her sanity's sake. It was time for admittance. It was time for the story to truly begin.

"Alright kid, ya got me."

 _ **End Part I**_


	3. Part 2, Ch 1

_**Part II: The White Knight and the "Evil" Queen**_

Chapter 1 of 11: The Knight Appears

It was like any other day…

Just the same old in with the same old out…

Waking up, getting all dressed up, eating breakfast, doing what must be done, then going back to sleep just to wake up to do it all over again…

All days with slight variations like maybe wearing brighter colors or wearing a hairstyle differently, like down instead of up…

Yet today, just imagine a slightly larger variation…

Today, was _different_...

All stories contain a hero who is pitted against the villain. Yet, a hero is only a hero and not a villain and a villain is only a villain and not a hero based on a certain point of view. That view is _you_. But there are no heroes nor villains in this story because heroes and villains are but labels given to those too ignorant to understand them. This is a tale of people, people who have gone to hell and back yet somehow kept moving forward. Sure, paths were taken that were never meant to be walked, but all taken paths eventually get back on track...

This is a tale of a Queen and her most loyal Knight...but again, labels are meaningless. So this is but a tale of two people who were connected in more ways than one...

And this tale starts on an _extraordinary_ day.

It starts but on horseback, of course…

The Queen currently traversed the lands via her noble steed, with her entourage of Black Knights flanking her. They trekked a path through the woods where rumors milled with talk of a well-known bandit mucking about.

You could label this bandit as the hero…but are they really?

The bandit went by the name of Snow White. She was a wispy young woman to some but a traitorous cretin to the Queen.

You could then label this Queen as the villain…but is she really?

Or is she only the villain because the girl is the hero?

Labels are meaningless. The Queen and Snow White were but two opposing forces; neither one good and the other bad or vice versa. They were just two people striving for a different goal.

Nothing was wrong with that.

They had not found a single disturbance in the path: no broken twigs to indicate a being of human-size had come barreling through; no footprints nor horse tracks; nothing to suggest that a young women of average height had recently taken this route.

The Queen kept at it.

It was not like she had anything better to do. There were days she would spend idly in her castle, doing meager tasks that royalty has to do to maintain a kingdom; others, she would personally hunt down the wretched wench with a few of her guards. Today was one of those days.

Hours passed and went. Not a sign in sight. The path was virtually aimless. Worthless. Much like the girl's life would be the second the Queen saw her. It was time. No more toying with her former step-daughter. No more suffering. Just death.

Today would be the day revenge would come to fruition.

With the death of Snow White…

Unfortunately for the traitorous brat, fortune was on the Queen's side…

The Queen had tracked her into _the_ woods; no, not just _any_ woods. In _these_ woods, magic intensified exponentially causing magic users to gain a skill boost so to speak. The girl would die a scorching death worse than even the Queen had imagined, all thanks to these woods.

 _The Fortuitous Forest_ …this would be the ending page of Snow White's story. What a foolhardy mistake on the girl's part. But it was a mistake the Queen was oh-so willing to take.

Then, a flash of white caught the Queen's eye. _Finally_...She saw it again, up ahead in the brush, and then from afar behind some trees. The girl was currently running. But, it appeared she was alone. _How fortuitous_...The Queen ordered her guards to ride ahead, amplifying their steeds with a spell to cause the horses to trot faster than usual but for only a few seconds (as all magic in excess comes with an even greater price). She told them they were to surround the girl but not harm her, unless they had to in order to prevent her escape, which in that case, the girl would surely suffice without her legs until the Queen arrived to finish her off.

And the Queen arrived rather quickly. The prey was caught; it was time for the predator to finish it off.

"Well, well, well...what have we here?" The Queen taunts, eyeing Snow White, glancing up and down the girl's form; the Black Knights were surprisingly skilled enough to cut her off instead of having to resort to their weapons. Good, this was the Queen's task, and her task alone. _Revenge is_ mine _and only shall be served by_ me.

"Regina," the girl gasped, clearly out of breath. She was about to speak again, probably mustering up some pathetic speech, trying to remind the Queen of...well, whatever; it was unimportant. The girl would soon be dead anyway. She would be burned to a crisp and her ashes would be swept up in the wind. It would be over.

"Save it. No more from you, _Snow White_ ," Regina spat. "I have hunted you far too long, listened to you spout out nonsense every time I corner you, but not today. I have waited for this moment since the moment I met you."

"Regina, please."

"Shut up!" With that, the Queen, still on her steed, ignited her splayed palm. It was more intense than usual, courtesy of the forest. It was slightly larger in size, but the coloring was more red than orange. It cackled vehemently, sparks occasionally flying out in every which way. "No more words, from either of us. Goodbye, Snow."

Regina willed the fireball forward towards her most hated enemy. It travelled fast, it was nearly impossible to track it with the naked eye, but the Queen managed, eagerly awaiting the fireball to hit its target.

But, it never did…

A flash of silver glided through the air, through the fireball, and finally impaling two unsuspecting Black Knights. Impaling them, but not killing them; instead, the sword lodged itself into a tree, pinning the soldiers to the trunk unable to break free.

It was a blade. A glistening, silver sword to be exact. It was ornate in its way, certainly not the average weapon given to soldiers or forged in the masses by the common blacksmith. It was unique.

And it was glowing...and pulsating.

Clearly, it was a magical weapon.

Which explained why the Queen's fireball extinguished rather than it smelting the weapon. No, the sword _absorbed_ the fireball; that was why it was glowing. Magical weapons typically can deflect magic if forged properly by a magic user themself...but this sword took in the fireball, claiming the fireball's magic for itself...this type of weapon was rare indeed for having accomplished such a feat. Rare, but not impossible. Which just begs the question to be asked? Who threw the sword?

The Queen scanned the thickets of trees, searching in the direction the blade came from. Odd, she found nothing. Quickly, she averted her eyes back to Snow White.

And that was when the Queen saw the sword's master:

"It's _you_."

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

The castle was suffocating to say the least. The walls were looming on her as she floated through the many hallways, attempting to navigate the treacherous architecture without a map. She would have to learn every twist and every turn of the palace; it only made sense for the new Queen to be accommodated with her home.

 _No_. It was not her home...no matter what everyone tried to tell her, this castle and the kingdom were not hers...it was but a place to reside in for the rest of her days.

It was a coffin.

And like a coffin, it was dark. Not necessarily dark in the literal sense of a blackness creeping in on you from every direction; but dark as in depressing, daunting, demoralizing. That was how the young, new queen felt.

She was trapped. Like a caged bird. Only to be let out to be played with. She shuddered at that thought, quickly suppressing it again, locking it away to the recesses of her mind to either be dealt with later but also hopefully never.

It was perhaps a month since she was wed to that dastardly, "benevolent" man; a month since her own mother sold her to royalty; a month since she had given up. This was the life she was doomed to live.

The young Queen, Regina, still easily found herself lost in this dreaded adobe. She thought perhaps that this way was the one that would conveniently lead her to the stables outside. She could have gone another way (the one she at least knew by heart) but what else was there to do besides learn the routes inside and out.

She could clearly see light shining through at the end of the hallway; it was natural light so she must be close to if not the stables, then at the very least she would be out on the palace grounds. It was tantalizing, the sight; the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. It almost was her very own symbol for freedom. Just halfway through the hallway to go. The young Queen picked up her pace, as fast as her dress and heels would allow her to go without tripping. Almost there. And then:

SMACK!

She had made it outside, into the light, into perhaps a twinge of freedom...at least for the remainder of the day. However, she had collided with a something.

The something turned out to be another human, whom had caught the Queen in its arms, preventing her from falling onto the cold, hard cobble of the ground.

"Your Majesty! A thousand apologies! I should have been watching where I was going."

The Queen looked at the person that was holding her up. It was a woman. She had light blonde hair that was obviously long, but held up by a black ribbon, pulling it from her face, save her bangs and a few stray locks. She had bright green eyes that were quite captivating. Her complexion was quite fair. As for her clothes, she appeared to be in the apparel the knights donned when they were not in full chainmail or their suits of armor. Was she a knight then?

"No worries. I wasn't paying attention; you're not at fault." The woman righted the Queen to a proper standing position, slowly letting her hands fall from the Queen's frame.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Like I said, it wasn't your fault." She smiled at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a nobody."

"But your appearance…"

"Oh this? Yeah, well, it's what I wear when I'm not working." She smiled at the Queen. It was a beautiful smile; one of those ones that stretched to the woman's entire face, not just her lips. It was enchanting and so full of hope. It warmed the Queen to know that such a smile was directed at her; the very first genuine smile towards her that did not hold any hint of ulterior motive. Yet, it also infuriated the Queen, someone obviously so happy while she herself was miserable. But she pushed those thoughts of darkness away.

Those thought of darkness were creeping up on her frequently...ever since her mother….no, no more thoughts.

"You work in the castle?"

"In, around, for...whatever the Royal Court desires. I am but a servant to this realm." She bowed.

It was then that a symphony of trumpets blared. It was just a few short, staccato notes, a fanfare of sorts. Regina heard it often enough. It was a signal of sorts, but that which she was unsure of at this time.

"Pardon me, my Queen. I must go. It was nice to actually make your acquaintance."

With that, the woman bowed again before jogging off across the courtyard, towards...the stables. So, she was right. That hallway indeed led to the stables.

A couple days had passed since the Queen ran into that woman. She did not run into her again...at least, not at first…

After the woman took off towards the stables, Regina opted out of following her to sate her curious mind and ask her many questions pertaining to the woman's identity. She chose to instead walk back into the castle, heading to her chambers. She knew the way to the stables now so that was what mattered.

The next day, Regina had asked one of her maids if she knew a woman with blonde hair and green eyes to which her maid smartly responded by saying that just described half the women servants in the kingdom.

Of course, she would not get a direct answer. Her maids were like that. They put on their fake smiles, fake cheery falsettos, and feign interest towards their Queen...just because they had to. Then, after their chores were done, they would slither out of sight, leaving the young Queen all alone.

Alone…

The young woman had no friends, no one to care for her. Sure, her father was around and cared for her in his own way...a way which he loved from afar, hoping she was fine but in reality she was far from it. He was a coward...a loving one at that yet a coward nonetheless.

Alone...

The other royalty, the noble lords and ladies in waiting, paid her no mind either. You would think they would be fawning over the new Queen, playing nice as she was essentially one of them, just a bit more grandiose. Alas, that was not the case. They only ever included her in conversations if it was of interest to themselves. Bootlickers...that was what they were. Hardly accommodating as even meager acquaintances.

Alone…

Her father, on the other hand, spent as much time as he could with his daughter, which, was very little to say the least. He still had his own business to attend to, despite being well-taken care of since her wedding and ascension to the throne. Regina only saw him every few months, now, and maybe only for a day or two.

Alone…

She rarely spent time with her... _step-daughter_...she shudders at the thought, being only old enough to be the girl's elder sister...most certainly _not_ her mother. Snow travelled with her father, the King, more often than not. Days when she spent at home she seldom spent with Regina, anyway, probably off doing princess things or whatever...the Queen did not care. The less time she spent near the girl the better. Every time she so even looked at the girl, she grew angry and the darkness came out. It was best to keep that at bay.

Alone.

Which is why Regina took to voyaging through the castle or spending as much time outside as she could. Those were the only ounces of freedom within her grasp.

The day after asking the maid, the Queen decided to search for the woman, ready to prattle on with her questions to the woman's identity. It only made sense to ask the woman herself. That was direct, and so too was the Queen striving to be.

She went through the hallway that started this quest but she did not slam into the woman like she so pettily thought. Regina decided to make her way to the stables as that was the last direction she saw the woman to be heading. She arrived but apart from the horses, some serfs, and some guards, no woman in sight besides herself.

The Queen went back inside the palace, irate that her foolish, simple plan did not work. It was stupid really. Why on earth did she think that was all it would take? She knew the leviathan that was the King's castle. It would take days...maybe weeks...to search it in entirety. And besides, even if she did, people are constantly on the move!

She was nearing the blasted girl's chambers now, but this was the route she was on and had no intention of backtracking when Regina knew it was one of the main thorough-fares and would be the quickest back to her own rooms. She quickened her pace, determined to make it there as soon as she could.

With her skirts clenched in both her fists, the Queen stampeded down the hall, looking quite ferocious for a young woman as herself. She almost did not notice the pair rounding the corner ahead if it was not for their voices.

"...ould have seen his face! I'll never forget that!"

Of course it was Snow White...and the Queen thought she could make it past the girl's room quick enough.

"Be sure to tell your father that one, Snow."

But, it was also the woman she was searching for!

And, in just one look, Regina's questions were answered.

The blonde, still with her hair pulled back in the black ribbon, was donning a different attire. She wore armor this time. It was a bit different than the normal guards as it was a pristine white metal. She carried her helmet under her left arm as she walked side by side with Snow, giving the girl her full, undivided attention. She was smiling, too. That smile again…

"Regina!"

"Snow," she responded in kind. She never showed any hostility to the girl, despite what her inner-workings were telling her.

"Your Majesty," the woman knight bowed.

"I thought you said you were just a nobody? This doesn't look like that to me," the Queen smirked at the knight.

"My apologies."

"It's fine. I was just unaware that there were any female knights."

"There aren't any, just Emma," Snow chimed in, grinning at this Emma.

"Emma?"

"Emma Swan, Your Majesty," she bowed again. "Pleasure to... _officially_ meet you."

"Well then...Lady Swan…"

"Woah woah woah...please. It's _Sir_ Swan. I don't need my knights to make fun of me now." The blonde knight chuckled.

" _Sir_ Swan…"

"You can just call me Emma if you'd like."

"Emma…"

"Yeah, I prefer that. Sounds nice when you say it."

"Hey! I say your name nice, too!"

"Sure thing, Snow. Now let me finish escorting you to your room, and my job is done for today. Your Majesty. I'm sure we will run into each other again." Emma smiled at the Queen. That lovely smile that lit up not only her entire face but caused the Queen to smile in response.

"I'm sure we will."

* * *

 _The Present..._

"It's _you_."

The Queen's voice was barely above a whisper yet it was clearly still heard from across the forest to where stood the bandit and her savior…

 _Her_ savior…

Her knight...

...the one and only White Knight.

Regina was in absolute shock; her rigid, regal composure shattered. Her eyes were vast, evidently not comprehending what was going on in front of her.

The White Knight...alive and apparently well...in her typical, flawless armor...having just propelled her trusty sword to defend...that puerile, obtuse wretch...Snow White.

Of course, though. The White Knight would _always_ come to _White's_ aid-it was her blasted job! But... _why_ was she here? _How_ was she here?

The Queen had not seen her since…

Since…

It mattered not. She was here now, that was what mattered. Besides, all truths had a way of revealing themselves in due time.

"Yes...it's _me_ ," the knight spat at the Queen.

Her voice...It was filled with such... _venom_...so much... _animosity_. Towards her. What happened to that kind, adorable, loving, funny woman the Queen had grown to know all those years ago? What caused her to change? No...the truth would come out soon. But, her voice...it was always light-hearted, filled with so much humor yet compassion and understanding...with warmth.

Even though it was only three and a half words, the Queen could easily deduce she was missing the bigger picture...but, alas, now was not the time for her to start asking questions.

"I...I don't understand," was all Regina was able to muster. She stepped down from her steed, slowing migrating to the knight. The Queen knew she probably looked ridiculous and oh-so small as she made her way but she could not care less...not when after all these years…

"Of course _you_ wouldn't."

It was not the words that hurt, but the way they were said that stung. The Queen froze.

"What? Emm-"

"No. Like you said, no more words...my _Queen_."

With that, the knight lifted her dominant hand in the air. Her hand glowed with a yellow-white hue and suddenly, her blade soared through the air from the impaled Black Knights back into its master's grip. The knight then raised her weapon–now glowing with what appeared to be light magic–above her head. Her intentions were clear–she meant to throw it at the Queen...

"STOP!"

It was the seemingly forgotten traitor, choosing now to speak again. Why she wanted the knight to yield, the Queen could not even begin to fathom.

The White Knight adhered to the girl. She did not hurl her sword and it stopped glowing; but, she did not lower her arm.

The Queen stayed where she stood, rooted to the spot, her brown eyes filtering back and forth between Snow White and the White Knight, attempting to process the scene. She remained uncharacteristically silent, awaiting the knight's next words, however hurtful they may be:

"Why? _She's_ just going to kill you, Snow. _She'll_ just keep coming after you. You'll be safe with _her_ dead."

Heinous. Bitter. Somber.

Her sword lit up again.

"No," the girl plead. "I don't want you killing anyone. There's always another way. I don't want you darkening your heart, Emma. You _know_ there is always another way. That's what _you_ always told me. You are the _embodiment_ of all things light! _Please_ don't…. please don't kill Regina. Emma? _Please?_ "

If the Queen was not so entranced by the White Knight, and the knight alone, she would have snorted at the girl's pathetic pleas. As it were, she just could not bring herself to it. And it was not because doing so would potentially bring her death or at least great bodily harm, but she simply could not focus on Snow White for once.

The girl, well she was practically crying...and for her enemy no less!

For what seemed like hours, the girl stared the knight down, tearings freely falling from her eyes, whether they be for the Queen's sake (who knew?) or because she truly did not wish the knight to sully her pure soul.

Finally, the knight sheathed her weapon.

"Alright."

Snow threw her arms around the knight, awkwardly hugging her despite the knight's bulky armor, just barely being able to link her arms around the knight's frame. Snow kept spewing "thanks" that it drew the Queen from her trance.

She started moving forward...to either finish the girl off or to run to the knight...not even she knew.

Though before she could even place her other foot down, the knight snapped her fingers. The Queen looked down where she felt pressure on her wrists. They were bound together with a yellow light that looked like a glowing stream of hair, cuffing her but more importantly cutting off her magic. She looked around her and her Black Knights were all frozen in an invisible stasis.

The Queen's magic was quite powerful, having been taught by the Dark One and so forth. The Blue Fairy could hold off the Queen but not indefinitely. However, the White Knight's magic could. How could she forget?

"Not a step closer."

"Well...it's not like I have a _choice_ now do _I_?"

"No," Snow spoke again, having extricated herself from the knight. She was walking towards Regina now, clearly her confidence back now that her enemy was powerless.

"Then _pray tell_ what you plan to do? Capture me? Offense intended, dear, but that doesn't really sound like you."

"No because it _isn't_ me. Emma?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Take Regina back home, please."

"And you?"

"While you do that, I will go back to what I was doing. Thank you, for always coming to my rescue, Emma. You really are my knight in shining armor. See you around!" The girl took off running deeper into the forest. Soon enough, she was out of everyone's sights, leaving the knight alone with the Queen and her useless entourage.

The knight whistled.

"Alright," she turned away from the Queen and began addressing the guards, "I cast a time-spell on you lot. When I get to the castle with Her Majesty, it will undo itself. Until then, enjoy your uncomfortable positions."

Footsteps and crunching leaves and twigs were heard. Then, out popped a chestnut stallion that trotted straight to the knight. The knight stroked its head then grabbed its reins. She walked to the Queen.

"After you…" Emma pushed Regina into the horse.

"No. I can ride my own damn horse."

"Nuh-uh. _Offense intended_ but I don't trust you to not run away and go after my charge."

"I promise I won't," the Queen was semi-teasing, semi-serious in her response. She was regaining her composure now, coming to terms with that the White Knight truly stood before her in flesh and blood. It might have been the almost-humor in the knight's voice that prompted such a response in the Queen but Regina could not quite pinpoint her sudden shift back to normality.

"Get on the horse, _Regina_."

"Fine." She mounted the horse who gave no objection to being mounted.

The knight hooked her foot on the saddle strap and hoisted herself behind the Queen. She grabbed the reins and kicked her steed and off they went at a fast pace.

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

"So, what exactly is it that you _do_?"

"Well good morning to you, _too_ , Your Majesty."

Weeks had passed since the young Queen had learnt the identity of the woman she ran into in the courtyard. The woman was the only female knight in her King's kingdom and her name was Emma Swan. Apart from that, she knew little to nothing. She had seen the knight from afar. Whether it be from her own room when she looked out on her balcony or when she was in the courtyards. They had not run into each other so the Queen had no excuse to inquire of the knight.

She maybe saw the knight seven times from afar. It was odd because Regina had recognized a few particular knights which she saw daily. Where does the White Knight run off to, then?

Today, the Queen had found her in the stables, currently tending to a chestnut horse. Regina had gone to check on her own Rocinante. Coincidences seemed to be associated with this allusive woman.

"Please...just Regina."

"Well...if you insist," Emma smiled at her.

"I do, actually," the Queen caught the knight's contagious smile.

"Alright... _just_ Regina." Emma started to chortle.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"It's just...I don't know. Sometimes I say things that I think is funny but no one else seems to get it. I have a lot of inside jokes with myself," she shrugged.

"So…"

"So?"

"You didn't answer my question... _Sir_ Swan. Which I guess I shall rephrase it. What's with using a male honorific?"

"Well, I am the captain of the White Guard, the personal division of His Majesty's knights that are specific to protecting the Princess," she rubbed the back of her head, clearly embarrassed by such a remark.

"You're the captain?" The Queen tried to repress the incredulity of her response.

"Umm...yeah?" The knight started to blush and looked away. "I mean, it's not _that_ big of a deal."

"I beg to differ. It is unfortunate, but women don't usually get to such high levels of esteem and praise. Captain surely is something and indeed quite a... _big deal_ ," the Queen chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. That's why I went with the Sir so my men don't think less of me just because I'm a woman. And, they don't actually."

"That's good," the Queen slipped her hand into one of her concealed pockets in her dress to pull out an apple. She proffered her hand to the chestnut stallion, offering up the apple to which the horse happily ate. "This is your horse I take it?"

"Yep. He likes you...maybe 'cause you cheated and gave him food."

"What's his name?" Regina pat its nose, looking at Emma who went back to the steed's right side to continue grooming.

"Skywalker."

"...what?"

"Skywalker...why?"

"That's…. well, it's a strange name. I have never heard of it before. Where on earth did you come up with such a name?"

"I dunno. It sort of just came to me."

"Like your inside jokes?"

The knight laughed wholeheartedly and nodded her head. The Queen moved away from Skywalker to where her own horse was located a few stalls down. She put reins on her horse and led it back to the knight's stall.

"If you aren't busy...Em-ma, would you and Skywalker like to accompany Rocinante and I outside to the pastures?"

"Well...if you insist."

The pair spent the remainder of the day leading their horses (and sometimes each other's) around the open pasture. They spent it with the knight regaling the Queen with her non-inside jokes and tales of the mishaps the knight encountered whilst accompanying the Princess on her travels to which the Queen laughed like she had not in quite some time. It was a grand day...the best the Queen had had since...well, to be honest, it was the _only_ day she could recall she actually had any sort of _fun_.

It was like having a friend.

Something she never had, not since Daniel, and not even before him she realized.

In fact, if the knight allowed it, as she would never force friendship upon anyone, the Queen would like to say she made a friend in the knight.

Her very first friend.

* * *

 _The Present..._

An hour had passed in complete silence. The Queen obviously submitted to her defeat...but only her loss of _today_. She may have lost _this_ battle but the war was far from over. She could have her revenge on Snow White. She would kill the girl. But she would do so without interference from the White Knight, self-appointed lap-dog to the traitor.

As much as she wanted to know about the White Knight's fate since she had last seen her, revenge had to come first.

But...did it?

No... she supposed not.

Yet, stubbornness typically wins everything.

Another hour passed in silence between the two women. And then another. The Queen had dozed off a few times, her head falling back and to the side, lulling onto the knight's shoulder. She could have sworn she felt the knight's arms tighten around her waist but the Queen was more than likely just wishfully imagining.

Forty minutes had passed with more silence, until Regina lost patience and needed answers:

"What happened to you?"

"You know what happened."

"No... I don't."

"Liar."

Regina turned her face to meet Emma's eyes which were already on hers.

"Why would I lie to you? Have I ever? _What_ happened to you, Emma?"

"..."

"Emma…"

She turned away, looking ahead. She stayed quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up in barely a tone above a whisper.

"Nothing."

The Queen knew that was not the truth but she also knew better than to question the knight more right now. She did not turn away though like the knight but rather leaned back.

A few more minutes had gone by before the knight spoke again.

"Believe it or not...and despite what Snow said, I was never actually going to kill you."

"Why not?"

"I was just so caught up with seeing you again...for the first time in years...I mean, I have heard tales of the Evil Queen...but, actually seeing you in person just sent something off within me...within my heart. I acted out. I'm so…" she trailed off before she finished her sentence. The Queen's castle was in plain view now. "Never mind. We're here."

The Knight whipped the reins and her steed picked up a quick gallop. In a few silent minutes, the Queen and her former Knight were in the courtyard of the Queen's palace.

The Knight dismounted first then held out her hand to the Queen. She flicked her wrist and the Queen's own were no longer bound.

Regina took the offered hand and was lowered to steady, flat land. Emma kept a firm grip on the Queen's hand, refusing to let go for the moment. She squeezed it.

"I won't kill you nor will I ever harm you. But...I will also not let you kill nor harm Snow White. I swore a life debt to protect her. And, as you know, I keep my promises," she smiled. And despite what had occurred nearly four hours ago back in the forest, her words and smile were genuine, just like how they were all those years ago…

"Does this mean goodbye?"

"This means until next time...I'm sure we'll meet again."

"I'm sure we will."

So begins this tale, not quite from the beginning mind you, but who said all stories had to start from the very beginning? And for that matter, who said they have to end at the ending? But that is getting ahead of ourselves…

The tale has been spun now…

A tale of a Queen and her most loyal Knight…of Regina and Emma…of but two women…of what the future may call them as the Mayor and the Sheriff…

But most of all, this is just a story of their connection, in more ways than one.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story is also on Archive of Our Own.


	4. Part 2, Ch 2

_**Part II: The White Knight and the "Evil" Queen**_

Chapter 2 of 11: The Knight-fill Memories

Memories…

They are what comprise us, bind us, guide us. Memories are essentially the soul of a being, for what makes someone unique if not for his, her, or whoever's own experiences?

Memories are stories, whether they happen directly to a person or are indirectly encroached upon by others.

They can be good.

And, as most things come in opposites, they can be bad.

Yet, _both_ are memories. _Both_ good ones and bad ones make up a being. Good is not good unless there is bad; bad is not bad unless there is good.

Therefore, one can say _all_ memories are good because they make us who we are today. Or better yet, they make us who we _want_ to be.

Which is exactly where the Queen was these days; lost in her memories. But more specifically, reliving all her memories of those pertaining to _her_ knight.

Weeks came and went after the White Knight escorted (forced) the Queen, Regina, home. She called off the pursuit for the traitorous brat until further notice. And since then, the Queen had been reflecting on everything that had transpired. But, she did so in complete, utter…

Isolation…

That was what the Queen found herself in... she was almost entirely shut out. But, unlike her days as but a young, naive, fragile girl, Regina had purposely closed herself off from the world. It was isolation by choice.

 _Finally_ , another choice of her own.

She interacted with her guards. No, not the ones she had accompany her weeks ago as she immediately killed them off for their incompetence. The Queen had an abundance of Black Knights...where they came from, considering she offed so many of them, no one knew, yet here they were.

She ordered them to specifically keep out of her way; so, when she traversed her castle, anytime a guard were to see their Queen approach, they quickly departed from their respective posts, in the opposite direction of Her Majesty.

As for the serfs, they did much of the same. Meals were prepared for the Queen in advanced, the chefs and maids scurrying out of the room the second they heard the click-clack of heels coming their way.

But today, the people of the palace, royal, civil, and guards, need not fear running into their Queen as today, Her Majesty had gone to an alcove still on the grounds but just a little to the north of her castle. There was a bright, green patch of lawn, untouched by the rigorous routines of palace life. The grass connected with the nearby lake that surrounded the castle. Trees were scattered about, providing spots of shade here and there. The castle could be seen off in the distance, still close enough to hear the hustle and bustle of the palace but the spot was hidden from view of passerby, unless passerby knew exactly where to look.

It could be coined as a secret meeting place of sorts…

But, the Queen surmised, that was much later.

Regina had walked here, with her horse following her close behind. She was contemplating stepping forward fully onto the lawn and taking a seat a few paces before the water, but she stopped herself…at least until Rocinante pushed her with his head, causing the Queen to glare at him but moving nonetheless. She started to recall…

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

After having spent a wonderful afternoon with the knight…who Regina took to teasing Emma calling her the White Knight, it being another way of calling Emma but a nanny to Snow… ("You're _White's_ knight…henceforth, I dub you as _the_ White Knight! Besides, you are a _big_ deal, _Captain_! And with a big deal, comes a big name, don't you think?" to which groans of protest were all that managed to slip forth from the knight's lips) …trumpets had blared, beckoning the knight back to her post and signaling an end to a perfect day. The fanfare was used to call wandering knights back to the armory to suit up for work. Or, as the Queen eventually took to naming them as "day-ruiners."

At first, the young Queen was terrified at the prospect, not wishing to go back to her mundane "life." Praying to whatever deity that may listen that today was not just a one-time fling.

The knight seemed to pick up on Regina's shifting countenance assuring the Queen that she was sure they would see each other again real soon…well, if that was alright with the Queen, of course. Regina had quickly said yes.

Which took the Queen to today…

Today, the Queen had her lunch picnicked. She sauntered to the stables to pack her steed with her lunch, blanket, and a few books. She planned to have a leisure day.

To be honest, what else was _she_ , the Queen, to do besides idly relax? To just sit around and do… _nothing_? It was not like _she_ could do anything. Sure, _she_ was Queen…but that truly was only a title, a word, a useless piece of information. _She_ was not _King_ after all. Men…they ran the castle, and women, they just sat in it.

Yet, she had a dilemma. She knew not where to go, to enjoy her day as spending time on the palace grounds was not exactly what she desired to do any more than she had to; but, it was not like she could stray far from the palace unless she took the hand-picked guards her husband made escort her should she decide to leave the confines of his castle.

"Your Majesty…"

Speak of the devil…or devil _s_ in this case, and they shall appear.

"Yes?"

"We are to escort you today. The chef informed us that you planned to take your lunch outside today. We are ready when are."

"No thank you," Regina stepped up onto her horse, ready to gently kick her heels against Rocinante to prompt the horse to race off. However, the guards made that impossible.

"The King wishes it."

The vein in her forehead prominently pulsated. She was growing angry. Her patience was wearing thin. And that darkness was creeping up on her.

"And what about what _I_ wish? As your Queen, I command that you go about your business and leave me be."

"The _King_ commands us. Therefore, his command goes…not the _Queen's_ ," one of the other soldiers piped up…having some gall to address royalty in such a way.

But, he was right…

What the King says is the supreme law of the land. Whatever he says goes…

 _Damn him_ … _the King_ …he always found ways to infringe upon her limited freedoms, even when he was a way from his domain. Before her thoughts festered more, the ring-leader of the guards spoke again:

"That's right, Your _Majesty_. Let's get on with it."

"I think not. I don't need guards unless I leave the castle grounds… _which_ I have no intention of doing. You have no job so be gone. Rocinante, let's go." Her darkness was boiling. She whipped the reins…

Or at least was about to but the leader grabbed ahold of them causing Rocinante to startle at the unfamiliar contact and buck his rider. The Queen squealed. And not one of the guards attempted to catch her resulting in a painful landing on the hard, dirt floor.

And not a single apology…

Yet, this was not the first occurrence the new Queen had with her King's guard. After all, they were _his_ men. Only loyal to _him_. But to her, they were…well, misogynistic… _bullies_ for lack of better word. Sure, they followed the King's order, but never to a tee; they took it upon themselves to obey such a command in their own way…like attempting to manhandle their Queen as it just were.

Her backside ached from the abrupt contact. Rocinante was still flailing, whinnying, and standing on his hinds…ready to bolt forward without any regard for anyone…including his master…

SNAP!

The horse froze in that heroic position associated with knights on horseback, the horses back hooves on the ground, the savior posing before coming to the rescue…

"What's going on here?"

…and that was exactly what happened.

"Swan."

"Clayton. You can take you and your men and leave," the White Knight glared daggers at this Clayton. And before he could protest, "By order of the King…you _are_ to leave the Queen be. I will be escorting her today. Carry on."

"Not so fast, Swan." The male knight squared his shoulders, attempting to make himself taller, even though he was actually shorter than the woman standing in front of him. The woman who just raised her chin high and spoke with quite the fervor.

"That's _Captain_ Swan to you, _Sergeant_ Clayton. And here, if you truly wish to argue as our Queen clearly is hurt _all_ thanks to _you_ , proof of the King's new orders." Emma produced a slip of parchment, emblazoned with the King's signature wax, thrusting it into the sergeant's hands, and moving to the evidently forgotten woman on the floor. The knight helped her stand, keeping a hand on the small of the Queen's back.

"It checks out…" He almost seemed disappointed.

"You think it wouldn't? You best mind your place and rank, Clayton…you forget who I am."

"You win this round… _Captain_. Men, let's go."

"And?" She was trying to get him to apologize.

"And nothing."

With that, the King's men departed.

The knight turned to face the Queen. Emma was about to speak, ask the Queen if she was alright but Regina spoke first:

"Let my horse go."

"Of course." Emma waved her hand in front of Rocinante then snapped her fingers, releasing her hold over the steed. The horse repositioned himself to all fours, whinnied a few times, then went to a nearby water-through. "Your Majesty?"

"I'm fine. Thank you… _Captain_."

"Please…just Emma."

"Only if you call me by my name." Regina was not fazed by what just happened with her King's men…as she said to herself before, dealing with the men was nothing new. The only thing _new_ was her apparent savior, Emma. She brushed the dirt off her skirts, putting everything that had occurred behind her…or at the very least, to be dealt with later…alone.

"Regina."

"Not too difficult is it?" She smiled at the knight who only chuckled in return.

"Only a _little_ difficult…I mean; I am a blonde after all." Emma removed her hand and went to pick up the satchel that fell from Rocinante.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing, inside jokes, ya know."

"One day you'll have to tell me them."

"Sure…when I myself find out why I think such things are funny I'll let you know."

"I'm sure you will. Now tell me, my dear Emma…" The Queen took the satchel from the knight and walked towards her horse, realigning her belongings on Rocinante. "Those orders…"

"Oh…Yeah…those are fake." She rubbed the back of her head.

"I thought so," she laughed. "But…I suppose we can't have anyone realizing that."

"I suppose not…and, I _am_ free right now."

After a short three minutes, the two women had saddled their respective horses, with Regina ensuring her items were still intact on Rocinante. Then they departed the stables.

"I know a place we can go. It's still technically on the castle grounds but no one knows where it's at unless they've been there before. And as far as I know, only I know where it's at." Emma smiled at the Queen who rode to her right. Regina looked over, raising her eyebrow, clearly intrigued at the prospect of having a place to escape to without actually disobeying any direct orders. It would be a win-win for her, as they call them.

"Lead the way, my dear White Knight."

* * *

 _The Present…_

The Queen…or, as the moniker went…the _Evil_ Queen sat cross-legged in the grove, facing the lake, looking quite like the peasantry despite the whole regal get-up. She sighed as deep as she could as the memories assaulted her being. She had remembered her fourth meeting with the White Knight, Emma Swan but the first time the knight came to her rescue. She would never forget that.

Someone coming to her aid…

Someone coming _for_ her, without being told to…

Someone simply wanting to help her for only the sake of helping her.

The Queen conjured a rock, teleporting a nearby one from the shore to her palm. She threw it into the lake then repeated the action. She kept at it for the rest of the day all the while thinking about that day.

The two had arrived at the grove and had a nice lunch; the Queen shared her meal with the knight as the knight continued telling her stories of Emma's adventures. It was at this meeting Regina learned more about the knight.

The knight had grown up as an orphan; her parents apparently abandoned her right after she was born or they died but either way, the knight grew up alone. Emma had eventually become an apprentice to an elderly man whom she learned light magic and sword fighting from. Yet, Emma quickly dismissed any more questions saying she did not like to talk about that time in her life.

Instead, she told Regina it was the Queen's turn to speak.

They spent the day learning about each other… or at least learning that neither liked to discuss their childhoods. But, they were perfectly content with that and a mutual understanding ensued.

It was another magnificent day the Queen added to her memory bank that the Evil Queen had looked back on.

Then, a few days had gone by…

The Queen was roaming the hallways of her castle. It was raining outside. She strode into the palace's library. She had not been in her since…

Well…

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

The library…

It was nothing special…except that it was. It was the place where solace was easily found as no guards were ever positioned inside it nor at the entrance. It was practically empty save for the few royals who needed to utilize it; which, was hardly ever.

Thus, it was the Queen's go-to place on rainy or snowy days. The perfect place for escape.

And today was even more perfect as the palace of books was empty! Empty save for the young Queen and the books.

Books−the tokens to freedom.

Or at least, a sprinkling of it.

No, these books were actually more of a portal, the reader being able to gaze into the pages and thus travel to other worlds. Any worlds, in fact, wherever the reader decided; until, however, the reader takes his or her eyes off the pages transporting them back to their now.

The Queen's visit today would do just that. Or so she planned to if not for the interloper.

She had heard the doors open and close, signaling the arrival of another and meaning the Queen's peace was to be interrupted. Her chosen, perfect day ruined at the prospects of having to share the expanse of the books.

Regina snarled as she decided she would take a few books and retire to her room, then. She climbed onto a ledge that jutted out from a shelf of books so she could stand on it to get her book from the top shelf. Hopefully, she could get the book before the intruder could notice the Queen in such a domestic position.

"Well…that's not very _Queen_ -like."

The Queen turned to look down at the interloper's voice…a _very_ recognizable voice. _Emma_.

"I must say then, that it does not seem very _knight_ -like to just let the Queen struggle with such a civil task."

The knight responded by jumping up onto the ledge her Queen currently perched upon, reaching up to grab the book that Regina was just a few inches too short to reach. However, the Queen swatted Emma's hand away and jumped an inch or so to snatch the book herself, grinning triumphantly at her small victory.

"It was a quip, Emma," the Queen startled to lightly chuckle as she jumped down. "I'm perfectly fine doing these types of things. In fact, I prefer it."

"Sorry," the knight mumbled as she, too jumped down.

"It's fine…as I keep telling you whenever you apologize to me."

"Sorry."

The Queen glared at the knight.

"Sorry," Emma laughed a bit at her own response. "Sorry for being sorry about being sorry. And I apologi-"

"Just stop before you hurt yourself," Regina was laughing now.

"So-umm…I mean… _not_ sorry?" The Queen laughed.

"That's better. So what brings you here? I mean, _obviously_ you are here for _books_ …what else would one come to a library for? What book do you seek?"

"Actually," the knight rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before she continued, "I came to see you."

"Me?"

Regina almost blushed−she felt the heat rising in her cheeks but willed herself not to let it show. She was astounded and nearly dropped her jaw in awe. No one ever sought her out…unless it was for something very particular like the King…no, no…she stopped her thoughts and thus the darkness that was sure to follow. She looked into Emma's eyes and felt her thoughts recede. Surely, the White Knight was not like the others? _Oh please…please don't be like everyone else._

And she was right because Emma Swan's intentions for seeking her out were nothing of the sorts.

"Yeah…I…um…have the next couple of days off−furlough and all for me and a few of my men," she gestured to her clothes−simple black riding pants with brown boots laced up to her knee, and a white blouse that was just short of being considered feminine. This must be the knight's typical garb when Emma was not currently _being_ said knight.

"Yes?" The Queen could see and practically feel the surplus of awkwardness permeating from Emma.

"Ummm…could…you…use the company?" She blurted the last three words out barely enunciating the syllables but Regina caught it as well as the ridiculousness that was currently the esteemed White Knight: she made this face where she was biting her lower lip with just a brush of her teeth out and her left eye was scrunched up; she was stilling rubbing the back of her head, mussing her pony-tailed hair out of its ribbon; and she was slouched with her feet twisted over another.

 _Is she afraid I'll reject her company? As if…_ Regina snorted to herself, almost making the noise aloud rather than in her mind.

"Of course, Emma," the Queen smiled sincerely and sweetly. "I'd love your company."

"So cool."

The young Queen scuttled about the library, grabbing books here and there, shoving them into the knight's arms until she had gathered almost ten of them. They were all varied: some lengthy novels about the silly notion known as "True Love" others that were picture encyclopedias depicting magical items and far off lands to blueprints for battle plans. The two made it to a simple lounge area and the knight plopped herself on the chaise sofa, settling the armful of books on the end table.

"Now your turn."

"Huh?"

"Your turn to pick out your favorite books or the ones you want to read today," Regina said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…I don't read books," Emma said nonchalantly as she shrugged.

"…you…can't read?" The Queen said in a whisper. She was well aware of the fact that most common folk rarely possessed the ability to read and write; most knights were privileged to learn but most still scoffed at the prospect, claiming they need not know such a useless tool when they had a sword and a steed.

"No, no. It's not that!" Emma quickly reassured Regina, sensing the sadness in the Queen's words. "I just _don't_ read. I can; and write, too. But, it's not for me. I'd rather listen, ya know?"

"Oh. Well…" she was at a loss on how to continue after that.

"Why don't you read me a few tales from your favorite books and then I can _tell_ you a story I've heard before? And then we can switch; take turns."

"I'd like that."

The Queen went first at Emma's request. She started with the book she first grabbed when the knight found her. It was truly just a common novel with a barely substantial plot of sword fighting, magic, and a disguised prince. She knew not why she loved it but it was her favorite.

In turn Emma regaled Regina with a tale she had heard from her childhood. Or at least that was where she thought she heard it; she was uncertain but told the story nonetheless:

"Imagine, a different world, not quite dissimilar to this world, but much darker with the technology a bit more progressed, like moving vehicles that were not towed by horses but some other form of magic! In this world there lived a man. But, he had a secret. And that secret was he wasn't actually a man! He was a beast! Not just any beast, so to speak, but one that devoured the blood of the living in the midst of the night…"

She went on as the Queen watched her intently. At a part in Emma's story where the blood-sucking man was about to attack a woman, she raised her voice to startle Regina…which worked but resulted in a thrown book at Emma. Regina insisted it was her turn again.

She moved to sit beside Emma until their knees were touching. The Queen choose the picture book and put it between the two of their laps. She pointed to the pictures of actual places that existed in the Enchanted Forest and asked if Emma had been to each place she had pointed to. Emma would nod and Regina would make her promise to tell the Queen about each place later.

It was Emma's turn again:

"Now, because you are _obviously_ a scaredy cat…hey, _ow_ …this tale is about adventure. There once was an elderly man whose wife recently passed away. The man was a grouch but he decided he wanted to go on an adventure to honor his late wife. On his way, he met a boy who wanted adventure just like him…"

Emma finished her tale and noticed that the sun was no longer coming in through the windows.

"Damn."

"Damn, indeed."

Emma laughed at hearing her own words repeated.

"I wish I had a paper form of your tales so I could relive them."

"Well, you can," the knight snapped her fingers and in them were several pieces of parchment with the exact words she spoke to the Queen about her tales; even the part where she rattled Regina. Emma gave the papers to her and dragged their conversation in a different direction.

"Your dinner is probably getting cold…" the knight sounded a bit sad and her frown justified that.

"Well the perks of being the Queen means I can just have it heated up again."

"…"

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"Umm…okay…I know I've said that like way too many times but…"

"You can tell me anything."

"Wanna meet up at the place I showed you the other day for lunch?"

Regina smiled and nodded.

"So cool."

"But…" she saw the knight's face scrunch again like she did before and laughed a bit before clearing her throat and continuing, "…can I call you my friend?" She said it quietly, practically mimicking Emma from earlier.

"Damn right you can! Um…I mean…damn right you can, Your Majesty. But only if that means you're my friend, too," Emma smiled that contagious smile again, lighting up the Queen's face.

"So cool…as you would say," she mocked the knight but in the sincerest way possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow…noon?" Emma rose from the sofa, offering her hand to help Regina to her feet which the Queen readily accepted.

"I'm sure you will," she spoke softly, squeezing Emma's hand.

"So cool."

Emma took off, purposely leaving the books to her Queen at the Queen's request.

The Queen watched her friend− _her_ knight−depart from the library. They had made plans to have lunch at the grove the White Knight had showed her a few weeks ago and she was ecstatic; a place where they would not have to fear that others would infringe upon their privacy; a place for just the two of them. She still held the papers with Emma's stories on them in one hand and then her own favorite book in the other. She smiled to herself as she slid the papers into the middle of the book and put in back in its place.

She quickly left the library, almost too giddy for a woman of her stature. She eagerly looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 _The Present…_

Regina had been looking in an open book with loose pages. She examined the pages for a long while. Then the Queen took the pages out and folded the pieces of parchment in half but rather than slotting them back in her favorite book to be re-shelved, she waved her hand and they were transported to the place she kept her most prized possessions.

For some reason, well, she knew _the_ reason if she was perfectly honest with herself, she was crying. It was not a bawling-type of sob but a silent one, where the tears refused to cooperate to remain locked behind the eyes, willing themselves to fall without restraint.

The memories were _all_ coming now…

And they were soon to be coming fast…the storm was brewing and it would soon be here for the Queen.

She need not be at specific places nor she have to touch certain items to prompt most of the memories. The little ones, yet still significant ones as _all_ pertaining to the White Knight were, traveled with the Queen as she made it to her chambers for a restless night of sleep. She would start the process again in the morning where hopefully, her mask would be back in place.

But, all are good memories because without them, who knows where the Queen would have been today.

Tomorrow, all the good memories would resurface and she thinks she knows exactly which one she would love to relive first.

* * *

 **A/N:** All my notes and citations are on Archive because of how the A/N's are separate from the actual story/word count.


	5. Part 2, Ch 3

_**Part II: The White Knight and the "Evil" Queen**_

Chapter 3 of 11: The Knight Dances

Memories can be standardized if one were to sit down and truly think about it. If one takes away the pesky details regarding a specific memory, and just gets to the common core concept, memories are uniform throughout human kind.

Yet, the significance of memories is most certainly _not_ uniform. There are certain memories more pivotal than others.

As many memories can be generalized, people tend to have the same memories, so to speak. Of course, these specific details are what make the memories different to others. As such, the "same" memory that people share deviates in significance all thanks to those very important details surrounding the memory.

And so, take for example a ball or as contemporary times call them, a dance.

To some, it is just a silly, little outing that he or she just _has_ to attend. To others, it is a day to go all out for, dolling up, paying ridiculous amounts of money for a dress or suit they will only wear probably once.

And to the Queen, Regina…

Well, it started off as the former but eventually became one of her most treasured memories of all…

The Queen…the _Evil_ Queen as it currently was…had arisen from a restless night of thrashing in her bed, not once succumbing to even the tiniest minuscule of sleep. Yet, it was hardly unsurprising. Why would she fall asleep when the woman she had always thought to be six feet under was out and about playing hero to her nemesis?

The White Knight…Emma Swan…the woman who became her first and only friend when she had been sold to royalty, never once thinking that things would get better yet they somehow did…because of the knight. Because of _her_ …

The woman she was told had died leaving Regina to darkness and thus evil transforming her inside and out to what she was today. A Queen still…but not the young one she was…the Evil one she is.

She rose to get ready for her day…her day of remembrances…

Regina rang one of the bells that ran from her room to various places in the castle; each denoted for a specific task and an even more specific servant. This one was for her breakfast to be served in her room as she had no intention of leaving it until she could fully recall.

She would relive one of her most precious moments…

The Queen's breakfast immediately arrived as that was just how the servants were: efficient as ever (least the die a premature death). Regina quickly ate, not caring about savoring her food as it was the least of her concerns and the food was truly just ends "meat." She rose from her lounger where she took breakfast to waltz over to her wardrobe. From it, she pulled not what she intended to dress in for the day but a dress that was tucked into the way back, out of sight and out of mind…until today.

She had nearly forgotten she once worse such a garment. But, as it was, this dress was the key to her memory…

It was the dress she wore to _the_ ball.

* * *

 _Years Ago_ …

They just _had_ to go. _All_ of them apparently. The King, his daughter, and _his_ Queen. It was sickening but alas, it was expected. For who can refuse the command of the King?

The Queen found it strange, that she was to actually accompany the King this time but of course voiced no such concern merely smiling regally as ever and obeying her husband.

The King typically travelled alone or with his daughter occasionally when the little brat was not studying or whatever princesses do in lieu of said travelling with their fathers. Who knew exactly what the King did on said travels but the Queen honestly could not care less as it meant he was not anywhere near her. In fact, she preferred it this way…but of course, she had to _go_ with him this time.

And all because of a ball.

It was a King Midas's birthday. Apparently he was King Leopold's _dear_ friend that he had not seen since Leopold ascended the throne many years ago and invited him for "old times' sake" or whatever…the Queen did not care. She did not even know Midas nor had she been to his realm in the Enchanted Forest….and again, the Queen did not care. As much as she enjoyed leaving the confines of the castle, it was not freedom if _he_ was with her.

Because of said ball, the entire royal family was thus invited. Sure, balls were thrown at her own palace, but the Queen rarely participated making up some excuse to retire for the night or simply stalking off, with none the wiser questioning their Queen's abrupt disappearance. But for this ball, that was out of the question for Midas was curious to a meeting with Leopold's family, having never met Snow White nor Leopold's new wife, Regina.

And here they were…

In a carriage, flanked by soldiers, pulled by a few horses, all en route to a ball in King Midas's honor.

"Look!"

It was the girl of course…never once shutting her trap since the moment the three of them stepped into the carriage. What was it? They had been stuck in it for maybe two hours now? So two hours of constant blabbering…the Queen really was a paragon with it came to tuning the girl out.

Snow was pointing to the ever-changing scenery outside the window as that was what children did to entertain themselves. Her father, Leopold, would then change his gaze from his own window to look out his daughter's. The Queen did the same as Snow's window was on the same side as hers. Luckily, she did not have to sit next to either of them but the downside was they were in front of her. Either way…lose-lose.

The King chuckled as Snow pointed to a group of reindeer or something…the Queen tuned it out, though. She did, however, look out the window as what else was she to do?

However, her eyes did not look upon the herd of animals that Snow was so enthralled by. No. The Queen caught eyes with a certain _knight_ that happened to have switched places from leading the King's entourage to trotting alongside the carriage. _Emma…_

The White Knight did not currently have her helmet on so her smile could be visibly flashed to the Queen…and the Queen alone. She did not speak but sometimes words are quite useless indeed.

Regina smiled in return.

Yet, this smile was a bit different. It was happier, so to speak. Like, she just could not help herself from smiling no matter how hard she tried. If the Queen also had a mirror, she would notice she was blushing a bit, too. But, it was caught…not _just_ by the knight.

"You're not feeling feverish all of a sudden are you now, my dear?" It was the King. He stood from across where Regina sat in the carriage (albeit awkwardly considering one could not stand fully erect in such small confines) and placed his hand on her forehead.

She almost flinched and tore away…but, she was able to prevent herself from letting her instincts guide her… _thankfully_ , she thought as that was most certainly not the reaction the Queen was expected to have to her husband of all people…

"Oh no…must be the heat." She had not realized she was probably blushing.

"Shall we take a breather?"

"I'm fine," she faked a grin at the King. "We are almost there, are we not?" Regina glanced back out the window but noticed Emma had ridden off. Her grin dissipated.

"Very true, my Queen." With that, the King sat back down. _Thankfully_ …

It had only taken another hour or two before the King and his entourage arrived in Midas's realm and then another twenty minutes until they reached the castle itself. The castle…all decked out in Midas's colors and crests to signify it was clearly his birthday.

Servants, not the King himself, were waiting to greet the royal family. Horses were disengaged from the carriage and taken to the stables and other servantly things occurred that the Queen paid no mind. She did take notice to her King's guards to see what they were to do. Two of them dismounted to follow the King who quickly rushed into the castle in no doubt of searching for the other King. Snow seemed too preoccupied with a butterfly to follow her father. Regina looked to the White Knight to see if Emma would follow Snow around but Emma was not in sight.

Sighing the Queen beckoned to Snow to follow her into the palace. It would be a long three days.

With that being said, the rest of the day was uneventful. It was evening when the royals arrived at the palace so apart from an awkward dinner with King Midas, nothing much occurred. Each individual retired to their respective rooms… _thankfully_ as the Queen had her own room like back at "home."

The next day was the birthday ball…with the day after that dedicated to travelling home.

But first, the belligerent birthday ball for the birthday _boy_ …

And here they were…

Fancy was not even the proper way to describe what the ballroom looked like. If there was one thing even but a peasant would know about a royal is that they damn well know how to host a party. It was astonishing and almost too grandiose…it was almost too much but then again, "too much" is actually not enough for these types of people. The ballroom was filled nearly to the brim, if it were a chalice, with people. Said people were gallivanting, dancing, or gossiping with other people. Guards littered the sidelines, scattered here and there, keeping a close eye on the event. It was almost daunting the amount of sheer arrogance that permeated from these ladies and lords in waiting…or maybe just revolting? Both. Both is good.

Upon arrival to the ballroom, the herald proclaimed the names of the royal family and how esteemed these particular guests were (despite obviously being the royalist of royalty). Snow, looking as spoiled rotten as ever with a pompous grin to match strutted down the stairs ahead of the King who was guiding Regina down regally after his daughter. When they got to the floor, the King only but kissed the Queen on the hand he was holding, bowed, then stalked off to King Midas.

Leaving the Queen all by her lonesome. Oh, she was quite content with this fact and had wholeheartedly (well, more so begrudgingly) accepted it…but boredom still festered.

She sighed and scanned the crowds…

It would be a long and agonizing night.

Regina made her way over to the tables that were lined with trays of mountains of all sorts of edible arrangements. As she made her way, a few guests smiled curtly, nodded, or even said a few words…but only out of acknowledgment for the Queen coming within their sights and hearing range but nothing more of course. Well, to be perfectly honest, the Queen only slightly cared…but only just because having someone, anyone, to talk to would help pass the time. She, as always, was in no such luck as she hovered near the food, occasionally pecking something delectable off the table to subtly eat as she watched the happenings before her eyes.

Time passed, slowly but it still passed.

The Queen was still rooted. A few people came to talk to her, slipping their names or the names of their sons into conversation here and there to the Queen. They were more than likely only making chitchat as way of bolstering their own mundane lives attempting to appease to a queen in hopes of one day whoring off their own flesh and blood much like Regina's mother had done to ensure herself better off more so than her own child. Regina nodded politely, making small talk but never promising anything. Eventually, the lords and ladies would take the hint and disappear back into the sea of ball-goers.

Time passed, only a little bit this time, still passing all the same, however.

Regina was even silently hoping someone would dare to whisk her away in a dance despite not knowing how. Of course, none at the ball would attempt such a feat…she was the _King's_ after all. She even _almost_ hoped the King would come around and dance with his wife for at least that would seem preferable to just idly standing by…but only _almost_. She started to chuckle to herself at her desperate thoughts.

"People might think you to be a loon if you start laughin' out of nowhere, ya know."

Now, she did not wish time to pass at all…

The Queen, of course, instantly recognized the voice. She turned slowly, savoring the knowledge that perhaps tonight would not be as horribly boring as she originally thought. To her left stood the White Knight, looking and grinning at the sea before her and the Queen, still in her armor minus her head piece.

"Emma," the Queen breathed out slowly, smirking all the same, a little too happy right then.

"Regina. So, what was so funny?"

"Where have you _been_?" Regina ignored the knight's question, instead barreling Emma with a one her own that she had had since noticing Emma's abrupt absence since arriving here.

"I usually find ignoring people's questions funny, too."

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's a joke. Since when am I serious?" She nudged Regina's arm lightly, minding the fact she wore heavy armor.

"Hmm…you may have a point."

"Anyway…I do have a _job_ you know. I'm not just a babysitter as you put it…I do other things, too."

"Like?"

"Stuff." The Queen merely rose her brow, lips thinning into a perfect line at the knight's inability to remain serious for too long. "Okay…remember I am the _captain_ so I do most things leaders do like a nightly watch and keeping tabs on my men and watching out for any suspicious behavior at all time. We may be in friendly territory but, assassins are usually hired for their assets after all and can easily sneak into a less-than-secure ball, open to nearly all that but _say_ they are a prince or princess." She shrugged, always embarrassed to remind the Queen of her high status evidently.

"And what suspicious behavior have you noticed, then?"

"Well, for starters, why is it that the Queen of all people appears to be but a wall flower and not dancing the night away? Seems quite odd if you ask me."

"Odd indeed."

Regina's face fell a bit, taken aback by the knight's blunt words; it was not because of Emma but the fact that the knight was correct. She was right, of course. Why the hell was a queen being ignored and discarded like yesterday's supper? She knew this was what her life was but the knowledge still stung.

"I'm sorry." Emma took instant notice of Regina's demeanor change. And the apology, as all of Emma's were, was genuinely sincere…like no one has ever bestowed upon the Queen before.

"Don't be; you're right. It is but what it is. Besides, I think everything just got less boring now that you're here." Her response caused the knight to quickly turn the other way but the Queen caught a light pink start brewing. She smiled.

The two stayed in a comfortable, companionable silence for some time; not talking, not brushing up against another as the two often did by accident, not looking at each other, but gazing ahead to the swarm of dancers. Emma quickly turned to Regina.

"What say we blow this joint and go outside?"

"Blow…this… _what_?" Regina's brows crinkled in clear confusion at the blonde knight's phrase. Sure, she says strange sayings but this...this was quite bizarre indeed. Emma picked up on Regina's disorientation.

"Let's ditch the dodos and go outside. It's suffocating in here, right?" _That_ the Queen actually understood rather well.

"Okay," was her sole response as Emma offered her hand and the two women departed from the ballroom out an archway leading to the adjoining gardens.

Said gardens were quite exquisite, more so than even back at "home." The hedges were neatly trimmed, as green as pure-cut emeralds, streamed with party décor. Trees loomed just enough to give a person shade but not to cut off the view of the moon-lit sky. Rose bushes and other dainty flowers lined the marbled pathways. The two were not the only party-goers getting fresh breathes of air but it certainly was not as overwhelming as inside as very few people were actually outside; just some maybe two or three groups of people all too engaged in their own private conversations to take notice of anything going on around them. The Queen and the knight were walking in the direction of a gazebo that bared no such groups of people at all.

"Huh." Emma grunted.

"What?"

"I can still hear the music."

"And?" The Queen could only smile as she silently waited for what she so desperately hoped to happen.

Emma offered her hand again, "May I have this dance?"

* * *

 _The Present…_

The Evil Queen was sat at her vanity. She had the dress she wore to that ball draped across her lap as her head hung to her chest, eyes clenched in a pitiful and futile attempt to stop the tears from freely falling.

They still fell no matter what had happened, all the obstacles meaningless…and they fell fast.

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

She did not move to take the hand in front of her…yet. She had a dilemma. _And_ that armor seemed rather bulky and would make for the perfect excuse.

"Hmm…I don't see how you can move about in that metal so fluidly let alone waltz in it." Emma just smirked at the brunette Queen before she snapped her still extended hand. A cloud of white surrounded the knight for a second before dissipating and Emma stood _without_ her standard get-up. She wore something similar to that day in the library but let her hair remain wavy and free. Her shirt was a bit more form-fitting as opposed to how baggy it was that day…much more feminine but only just. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Touché."

"I feel a _but_ coming on."

"I'd be honored…but, I'm afraid I don't know how." The Queen turned her head away in clear embarrassment.

"To dance?"

"Yes."

"Well…the only way to fix that is to just step right in," as she enunciated her last few words Emma stepped forward, gently grabbed Regina's left hand to place it on her own bicep before placing her right hand on the Queen's waist. "Here, take my hand and I will show you how to _dance_ but mind you, I'm not so great at it either. I know from watching." Regina took Emma's left hand which the blonde rose up a bit in the air to imitate the many coupled pairs dancing away they had seen inside.

"Why must you be so modest?" Regina asked as Emma started to lead. Apparently the knight was correct and being able to dance was a bit easier. Sure, they could not be considered great ballroom dancers but they managed.

"I'm not modest."

"So, you're modest about being modest." The Queen lightly chuckled as the two swayed back and forth.

"No…"

"You don't have to with me. Or are we not friends?"

"So you want me to be some pompous asshole who flaunts my oh-so many talents?" Emma dared, smirking as the music from afar changed to a faster-paced tune. She quickened their steps in time.

"Well…if it helps you sleep at night." Regina rose an eyebrow as she looked Emma in the eye but only to proceed with "accidently" stepping on the knight's foot nonchalantly muttering a half-assed "apology" about how she "can't" dance properly.

"Joking," Emma laughed, clearly unaffected by the foot stomping, finding the attempt adorably funny probably from the look she had on her face.

"As was I." And she was.

"Knew you had a sense of humor buried deep… _deep_ down." She teased.

"And now you're making fun of me?" The Queen feigned being hurt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"You truly are quite insufferable but also intriguingly interesting."

"That's not bad, right? 'Cause that sounded like an insult and a compliment at the same time."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Regina mocked before sincerely continuing, "No. Not at all…"

"Another but?" The dance had slowed to a three|three waltz in the minor key. As Regina took a while to respond, the knight moved their arms to accommodate the new style of music; she drew the Queen closer to her own body, place the brunette's hand that was on the blonde's upper arm to rest on her chest while she moved her own arm around the Queen's waist to rest on Regina's lower back.

" _But_ …I've never met anyone like you before. I mean I don't know too many people but, you're the first who's just so… _you_. I-I don't know how to explain it." The Queen struggled with her words as she moved a bit more forward to lower her head in the crook of the knight's neck.

"I can say the same. And if you don't have words for it, that's fine; the hell with words anyway."

"The hell with words," the Queen fervently repeated.

* * *

 _The Present…_

She dried her tears. No more she promised to herself. Well, she more of threatened herself as the Evil Queen made no promises, not even to herself.

It was time…

Time to stop this pathetic, _girly_ tirade.

She was a queen−moping about and locking herself away from her problems were definitely not her style.

 _Doing_ something was it.

And so she would.

And as her stubbornness was one of her greatest weakness, so to was it one of her greatest strengths…

…the hunt is on again!

For if the White Knight was wrong and does _not_ come to the girl's beck and call, then Regina's revenge comes to fruition.

But…

…if the White Knight stays true to her word about protecting the brat from the Evil Queen, and as Emma's loyalty was sublime, then well, the Queen would reunite with her knight.

And as the former certainly is false that just leaves the latter…

The more preferable of the options.

 _Win-win_. Regina smiled, evilly and sincerely all at the same time. _Checkmate_.

* * *

 _Years Ago…Yet from Another Perspective…_

Unbeknownst to the jubilant dancing pair that was the Queen and _her_ knight, a shadow loomed over them from a far…watching intently…and altogether, watching with fire in _his_ eyes.


	6. Part 2, Ch 4

_**Part II: The White Knight and the "Evil" Queen**_

Chapter 4 of 11: The Knight is Pursued

Stalking prey takes time…

The hunter waits patiently: sometimes for hours but other times for days. First, she picks out her target whether the game be wild goose or the great ogre. Then, she requires a weapon: a sword, bow and arrow, or traps; whatever is best suited for the prey to be hunted. Next, the hunt is truly on as it is time to get a-moving. Tracking comes next. Then the wait. Oh, the wait…

Hunting animals is one thing, dangerous it is of course, but that game is not _the_ most daunting.

Hunting man is the _most_ dangerous game. Humans−both man and woman−are dangerous when left to their own devices.

But pursuing, not necessarily hunting nor stalking, man is only slightly similar to hunting them.

Pursuing a man, or in this case a woman, means to go after with the intention of doing _something_ to said person; whether that be to kill them, to tell them they forgot something at a different place, to deliver a message, or to win their heart.

Which is what the Queen had planned for today.

She had started the day much like any other but her resolve had never been stronger. She would see the White Knight if it was the last thing she did…oh, and Snow White? Well, if she ends up killing the brat, so be it…that would be the cherry on top but more of like an afterthought. If it happens it happens but if it does not…well, the Queen may not even notice nor care.

In fact, when Regina woke this morning with her plans already in motion, Snow White was only barely registering in her mind. The girl was only considered because that was who the Queen was pretending to pursue; she only needed the girl to lure out her true pursuit.

She decided that only a few Black Knights would be needed for today. Three would do it. And these three were entirely disposable…like most but these were the _most_ disposable. She ensured her castle was left to her semi-trusted royal vizier, to oversee the pesky business of maintaining a kingdom in her wake until she returned.

Everything was going accordingly…

She had used mirror magic to eavesdrop on various peasants, common folk, and any others that looked like they would support the traitor. From her mirror, she deduced several possibilities pertaining to the girl's current whereabouts. It was time to go.

She had taken off on horseback yet again towards the north where rumors of the girl were fresh.

Hours had passed, nearly half a day and Regina knew she was getting close, continually checking her pocket mirror to keep herself updated with the girl's location. It was said that a bandit with skin white as snow, long raven hair, and ruby red lips had come through a meager slum aiding an elderly couple with their crops, setting up a fence to keep out hungry wildlife.

That was but forty minutes ago. The Queen was close! She approached said man of the couple who was in his pitiful piece of land tending to his now safe crops. He had his back to her while Regina still remained horseback, on the other side of the newly established fence. She called to the man in her normal, commanding and menacing voice making him jump as he twirled around to face the Queen:

"Which way did _she_ go?"

"Your Majesty! Wh-who d-d-do…y-you-"

"Snow White you blabbering buffoon. Tell me and I shall spare your pathetic life."

But, she ended up doing no such thing. The man's wife came bounding out of their dreadful hut with quite the look of courage. _Oh goodie…a_ fan _of the brat_. The wife started with such a speech about never telling the Queen of the "hero" Snow White's location; saying that the Queen would just have to kill them. Regina even tried to reason with them, or rather she just gave them a final chance should they change their minds…of course they would do no such thing but worth a shot. Soon enough, Regina conjured up a fireball. She dramatically lifted up her fireball-infused hand, letting her histrionic side out as she waited quite some time−as if she was waiting for something, or someone, to stop her−before she flung it forward, incinerating the couple and their recently predator-proof home.

Or at least, _animal_ proof home. _Fools_ …

Luckily, her flare stirred other slum dwellers, which one quickly and shakily pointed to where he saw Snow White heading.

"Was she on foot?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Was she alone?"

"Yes, my Queen."

 _Pity_ …but it was not like the knight actually travelled with the girl; Emma just showed up out of nowhere.

She whipped her reins prompting Rocinante to speed off in the direction the girl had gone. She was sprinting down a well-maintained path that curved along a sandy beach, her knights in tow. She asked her mirror for an update which the genie trapped behind the glass promptly delivered saying Snow was currently in the next town, yet again aiding the peasants. _How disgustingly noble_ …

The small town was about ten minutes away now and after frequent glances in the mirror, the girl still remained helping the townsfolk. The path forked into heavily dense woods as the sun was just beginning to set. And if the girl was smart, which, the Queen begrudgingly had to say she was, Snow would stay at an inn in the town.

But then, without any warning whatsoever, the mirror in Regina's hand was gone.

The Queen could not help herself as a grin spread across her features as she turned to see where her mirror went.

It was imbued into a tree to Regina's left, much like how a sword had once very recently impaled two Black Knights. Rather than a sword, it appeared an arrow was fired with precision. The arrow itself was not to be trifled with as like that sword it glowed golden. However, unlike said sword, the arrow quickly turned to dust after a few seconds along with the shattered, pinned mirror.

Speaking of Black Knights, Regina turned to see what had become of them. _Frozen…of course._ Her devilish grin grew. And then the Queen swiftly bent her neck forwards to find her target forty yards in front of her.

"Oh no, caught again," the Queen dramatically droned as she raised her palms in slightly mock-like surrender.

The White Knight said nothing, however, as she rode forward on her sandy-colored horse.

"What? No formalities? Nothing? Why, my dear Emma, not a word? You made chitchat the other day, albeit, only maybe a few words but that was still _something_ , darling."

Which, the Queen was correct because this was indeed not the _first_ time since she had awoken with a new fervor and determination after wallowing in her memories. Rather, today was her _fourth_ attempt to lure the White Knight out. And each time, Emma said little to nothing as she escorted Regina home.

Today, however, the Queen refined her hunting plans and things were just getting started.

The game was on and going according to plan… so far.

 _"_ _You checked the stone in the North?" The Queen stood before her mirror in her chambers, waiting for the genie to regale her with her much awaited information. There were stones that foretold the weather in certain areas scattered throughout all of Mist Haven, each in specific spots where the stones could absorb the air and magically empower themselves to tell what the weather would be like the following day through the jewels carved in the stone. Red for a dry-spell, green for windy, blue for a storm, white for snow…and so on._

 _And ponds typically sat adjacent to said stones making mirror magic possible._

 _"_ _Yes, Your Majesty," her mirror answered._

 _"_ _And?"_

 _"_ _It is blue. There will be a tumultuous storm brewing tomorrow in that region starting after sundown."_

 _"_ _Perfect. And the status of the girl?"_

 _"_ _Rumors still confirm she is in said region."_

 _"_ _Good. Keep yourself updated and in the morning we will check again."_

 _"_ _Very good, Your Majesty."_

The knight on horseback was before her now, still silent. She wore a frown that clearly was not forced but a frown that was _stuck_ on her face; there was no trace of that endearing smile that was always plastered on her face in days of old. Her green eyes were practically in slits as she clenched her reins tightly turning her knuckles white. She did not wear armor and in fact, apart from the day when the Queen first learned that Emma still lived and breathed, the knight remained in her casual appearance with her hair down…looking quite _un_ -knightly.

After the Queen eyed Emma up and down as she stood beside Regina, the blonde whipped her reins again, not even looking back to ensure Regina followed her. Yet, the Queen did.

"What? You trust me not to use magical-cuffs now, dear?" The brunette was at Emma's side now. The knight just grunted her response. "Use the cuffs, my dear…I don't mind. You can use _any_ type of cuff on me at _any_ time."

Emma just side glared at the Queen before kicking her steed to trot at a faster pace than Regina's horse. The Queen just huffed as she followed behind the not-so-very-knight-like White Knight.

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

"Tell me more about yourself Emma."

"What do you want to know?"

The young Queen and her knight of a friend, Emma, were lying down side by side with their backs on the blanket they had laid out in their secret grove, away from prying eyes. Every time they could, the two would spend their time together. Usually, it involved coming to this grove like today where the two had brought a picnic. Emma had the day off and well, Regina never had to do anything anyway. As long as she was not under scrutiny, all was in her favor.

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes. Start from the beginning and when you come to the end, stop."

"Haha. Alright. Well, I never knew my parents; they either died or just straight up abandoned me on the side of the road…don't give me that look…you already know this though…I also told you about who raised me?"

"Barely," Regina admitted. From the times the spent together, they rarely talked of the past instead focusing on the present. The Queen did pick up a few things of the knight's past but what Emma just said was it.

"Okay so I don't remember exactly well, but I was raised by a sorcerer for as far back as I can remember."

"Is that why you know magic?" Regina turned on her side to look at Emma who remained fixated on the clouds.

"Sorta…I was born with it but the sorcerer, I called him Gand even though I'm sure that's not his real name, he taught me how to use it properly but only light magic because that's what he knew. I really can't remember much of my childhood with him or even if it was _with_ him but it was good…I think." She spoke with a hand raised, twirling patterns or pointing to the clouds.

"You think?" Regina smirked at that.

"I don't remember. Or just _can't_ remember. I was like his apprentice of sorts more than his daughter but that's fine by me. When I was old enough, I left Gand to live my own life."

"Which was?"

"Nuh-uh. Your turn."

"What?" Regina gasped.

"I told you something now tell me something while I rest my voice," Emma sang. The Queen reluctantly started after a few minutes of companionable silence:

"Okay…whereas you cannot remember your childhood, I wish I could forget mine."

Emma turned on her side now, to face the Queen. She gingerly lifted her hand that she was using to animatedly tell her own tale to take Regina's hand; she squeezed it once but kept her hold on the brunette's hand.

"But, it was not _that_ bad. My mother was strict and cultivated me to be the queen I am today. I never had a choice in anything and here we are. Your turn, Emma."

"You sure?" Regina nodded for Emma to continue.

"Alright. I spent a few years on the road, looking at the sights and helping people with menial tasks like mending fences or tending crops for a place to stay. Yeah, not very lady-like but hey, you know me. After a while I realized that wasn't the life I wanted. It was really boring," she laughed causing Regina to as well. "In every large city, I would read bounty boards where there'd be a sketch and reward so I became a bounty hunter. It seemed like something I could do. Always brought my marks back alive, too," Emma finished.

"How'd you become a knight?"

"Well, I was hunting for a few years and I guess I became known because of how I never killed the bounties. And I guess 'cause of how when I was tracking, I'd still help people out if a thief or thug was stirring up trouble."

"So modest."

"Hey, don't interrupt. About three-ish years ago, I was chasin' a guy when I came across this carriage on the road. The guy was rumored to be in a town a few miles ahead of me, in the direction the carriage was going. But then, outta nowhere, a pack of bandits surrounded the cart. I intervened knowing they were gonna rob the poor folk. Turns out, it was the King and his family. I guess I was impressive or something and the King offered me the job of his knight. Well, his daughter's knight actually but same difference."

"I'll say it again…so modest. You obviously impressed the King…and when you impress the King…he just has to _have_ you."

It got dark fast. And no, it was still sunny outside in that grove. Emma immediately noticed the change in the Queen's demeanor. She rose from the ground, the hand still in Regina's tightened before she pulled the brunette up with her.

"I have an idea." Receiving no immediate response from her friend, Emma plowed forward, "We obviously both have a hard time saying what we want with words…. whew that was a lot of W's….so let's do something else. Think of it as a relaxation exercise. But we still get to hit something."

"Alright but what, pray tell, are you on about?"

Emma let go of her hand and walked over to where her horse and Regina's were grazing. The knight rifled through her belongings before pulling out two swords. One rather elegant, the other typical.

"Which one do you want?" She asked the Queen as she came to stand in front of her.

"I don't care," Regina chuckled at the knight's antics: she most certainly did not think _this_ was what Emma had in mind.

"Here then," she thrust the simple one into Regina's hands. "Was gonna give that to you anyway. _This_ guy is mine and actually only responds to me but-"

"Oh so polite, too."

"Yeah, yeah. Chivalry and all that. You know how to use one?" Emma asked as she twirled her on blade with one hand rather expertly.

"A sword? Believe it or not, yes I do."

"Good, then let's start."

"Wait…your sword...explain it first." Regina stood with a hand on her hip as she assessed Emma.

"Umm…well, I had it forged just the normal way, back before I left Gand. He did it. And then the sword just responded to me and my magic I guess. Hard to explain really. It looked normal but when I first wielded it, it transformed to look like this. If anyone were to try to take it out of its sheath it would appear like any normal sword but won't cut a thing or if they were to try to pick it up if it was lodged in something, it would just stay stuck. Pretty neat, huh?"

" _Very_ neat, Emma."

"It's like an extension of my magic, too. I mean a sword is just an extension of the hand so this doubles. But enough of that. It'll only act magically if I make it so right now, it's just a normal sword. Ready?"

"Sure," the Queen gripped the hilt with both hands, nearly perfect stance, ready to take the knight on.

"Hit me if you can, my Queen."

"Oh please. Like you can hit _me_ , my knight."

* * *

 _The Present…_

Despite how far north or anywhere else they were, Emma always had them trek throughout the day and even deep into the night back to Regina's castle. She would not rest and if the Queen grew wary, Emma made sure to have Regina on her own horse so the Queen could sleep while she baited Rocinante with apples to follow.

They had gone about two hours south, slowly traversing back into each town one by one where common folk just gawked at the two women−mostly at the Queen who spared them no mind. Currently, the White Knight and the Queen were in a great expanse of plains. The sky was gray, almost black.

Then, it started to drizzle.

Just like the genie said it would…

"Are you going to pull over?" Just noncommittal grunts were made in response to the Queen's question. That was when Regina decided to look at her "captor."

This was when she really, truly looked at the White Knight of today:

 _She's…broken…_

But why?

"Emma…"

The drizzling escalated to a full-blown downpour now. Yet the knight still made no response, continuing to go on.

"Emma! We need to stop or both you and I will catch a cold. I refuse to acquire such a thing as measly as the common flu. Pull over now."

The knight turned her head over her right shoulder to her "captive" before quickly snapping it back in place.

"I saw a cabin up ahead earlier today. We can stop there until the storm passes."

 _"_ _And when the storm starts what then, Your Majesty?" Her mirror asks with genuine curiosity._

 _"_ _Show me a vacant plot of land about ten minutes southwards of when the storm shall strike."_

 _The genie did just that to show Regina grassy plains off of a well-known path that was the most direct and frequented route to take south. It was empty of any civilian or farm life._

 _"_ _Good." The Queen waved her hand across her mirror and instantly a small, one-story cabin grew up from the ground of the plains. It was quite peasantry-like so none the wiser would guess who actually "built" it._

 _"_ _And you are sure you will be heading that way?"_

 _"_ _Don't question me."_

 _With that, the mirror's image and the man inside disappeared as the Queen stalked off to ready herself for tomorrow…_

"Fine," Emma spoke for the first time that day. "Lead the way then."

In about ten minutes, the two women arrived at a dingy-looking cabin. It was clearly abandoned and had been for quite some time…or rather, none actually lived there to begin with but the White Knight need not know that. It was cleaned out as only a few furniture remained all covered in white sheets to prevent dust and dirt from collecting. A few chairs were scattered here and there as well as a double bed in a corner. Straw littered the floor. There was a fireplace, luckily…or rather, _conveniently_.

The two tied their horses to the awning that jetted out the cabin's side that provided enough shelter for the two steeds. Emma charmed the area to provide extra protection against the elements as well as keeping the two calm as thunder and lightning would surely be in the wake.

When Emma was done and rushing indoors, Regina had already utilized the fireplace via fireball. The two were soaking as they just made it in when the storm turned rampant.

Drenched to the core, the Queen was the first to change with her magic. In a swirl of purple, she wore something less extravagant but no less revealing. Regina had prepared her outfit well in advance. Meanwhile, Emma just dried her current clothing in her own swirl of yellow-white.

Regina purposely picked out her current outfit, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. And only one word could describe her now:

 _Seductress_.

It most certainly was not who she was back when she first wed that bastard and met her beloved, cherished friend. But, as time would have it, it was who she indeed was now. The young Queen would never utilize such a trait even if she did have it; yet the Evil Queen certainly would. It was the one trick she had up her sleeve (or lack off) that would always work when all magic or normal persuasion failed.

It worked on man, woman, anyone…

And the White Knight would be no exception…

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

"Ow!" The young Queen gasped as she dropped her weapon after having been nicked on her arm from the knight's blade.

"Shit. I…" Emma was about to apologize before Regina swiftly cut her off…much like she always did whenever the knight was about to say sorry.

"No no…this was bound to happen. We're using swords, what do you expect?" Regina chuckled. It was not a large or deep cut, just a shallow one that barely drew any blood, and was more of a long red line than anything too serious.

"Here," Emma threw her own blade down then walked to Regina and held out her hand. The brunette gave Emma her arm.

"What're you going to do?"

"Can I use magic on you to heal it?"

"Yes."

Yellow-white streams emitted from Emma's fingertips to encase the Queen's injured arm. After a good two minutes of the non-stop surge of magic encircling her arm, Regina saw the cut sew itself together and then fade altogether.

"Amazing."

"Not really," Emma looked at brown eyes then quickly added, "it wasn't _that_ big of a cut," as she knew Regina was about to make fun of her modesty again. "I am sorry though."

"Luckily you have magic," Regina teased.

"You do, too."

Regina froze. She knew she had magic. It was there, buried deep down, suppressed like the many other things the Queen wished to be forgotten. She had used it to send her mother through the looking glass but since then, she refused to revel in it. It was too tempting and besides, if rumors were to go about that the King's wife was a witch, well, being burned at a stake was putting it mildly. Only the imp knew she had magic besides her mother and probably her father…no one else must ever know. Yet Emma seemed to be catching on….

"Before you deny it, I can feel it every time we touch or are super near another. Can't really explain it much but I just know. I know you don't use it but, it's there. Don't' worry though, your secret's safe with me," Emma grinned as she hooked Regina's pinky finger with her own and squeezed.

Regina considered it. Having others keep her most treasured secrets was something she abhorred. But, looking into Emma's eyes…well, she just knew she could trust the White Knight.

"Alright…it better be. I once trusted Snow with a secret and it didn't bode well for me," she squeezed back and returned Emma's contagious smile.

"Fret not; I'm nothing like the girl," she laughed.

"You'd best not be."

The blonde knight kept laughing as she dropped their entwined pinkies. Emma went to put away the swords as Regina went to sit down on the blanket again, gazing at the white clouds. Emma rejoined her friend, instantly laying on her back using one of her arms as a make-shift pillow; she let the other arm fall freely to rest behind the Queen.

Regina laid back as well, purposely shifting closer to Emma, laying her head on the one arm of Emma's that was not behind the knight's head.

Emma made no notion of complaint just like Regina anticipated.

They laid like that for who knows how long…

But all good things eventually come to an end…

The trumpets blared off in the distance. The fanfare was a loud, obnoxious, and unwarranted; at least to the Queen it was.

Emma groaned and threw out a few curse words that were more befitting a sailor or pirate than a knight such as herself.

"When are you off duty again?" Regina asked as Emma helped her up to a standing position. But, Emma quickly darted her attention anywhere but the Queen's face.

"…"

"Emma?"

"A month," she whispered.

"A month?!" The Queen could not stop the inelegant shout that escaped her lips. That was much too long. Truthfully, if Regina was being honest with herself, any amount of time away from the knight was insurmountable; but a whole month was going to be unbearable! Especially if…

Emma rubbed the back of her head sheepishly like always as she continued diverting her gaze, all the while growing red.

"I know it's long but I'll be back as soon as I can…if not earlier."

"Where…where are you going?"

"Snow's to visit her grandparents at their estate in the east. And, well, it's my job to protect her anywhere she goes…for however long. It sucks…if I weren't contractually obligated I wouldn't go. Actually, I might be able to find a loophole or something..." Emma was rambling now.

"No Emma. It's fine. We all have jobs to do…for however long…" the Queen looked down as she shuffled her feet. She felt a soft hand on her right cheek drawing her face to look at the blonde in front of her.

"I will be back though…sooner than you know it." She smiled as she moved closer to Regina, titling the Queen's face to the right as she leaned in to place her lips firmly against Regina's left cheek.

The two stayed like that until once again a rude fanfare interrupted their thoughts. Emma broke off her kiss to look Regina in the eyes before giving the Queen a curt bow. Then, the White Knight and her effects disappeared in a cloud of yellow-white smoke.

The Queen placed her own hand to where the knight's lips just were before she thought how sluggish the next month would go by.

* * *

 _The Present…_

After ensuring the cabin was well-protected from the ever-growing storm, Emma had situated herself on one of the chairs in the tiny cabin next to the only entrance. Regina had sat down on the foot of the bed, eyeing the knight from afar, contemplating her next course of action.

Her plan was coming to its final stage.

"So we just sit here and do… _nothing_ …my dear?"

Emma arched an eyebrow at her before she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"So boring, Emma. Don't you have… _something_ …we could be entertaining ourselves with?"

And the Queen actually got a response that was not a grunt from the knight. It was a snort but that was still something in comparison to the annoying grunts. Snorts the Queen took as the knight actually finding something Regina said to be humorous. And humor and teasing were always something the two of them were comfortable with.

The snort just confirmed her plan could work…

And it would.

Regina rose from her place and stalked over to her pursuit. Before Emma could register the events going on around her, the Queen plopped herself down into the knight's lap.

And before Emma could protest, she felt two soft hand on either of her cheeks and then soft lips crashing down on her own.

 _The prey was pursued…and it was caught._

* * *

 **A/N:** Part 1 is undergoing a revision as chapters will be condensed. No plot will be changing; just words moving around. Thanks for the interest! Also on AO3.


	7. Part 2, Ch 5

_**Part II: The White Knight and the "Evil" Queen**_

Chapter 5 of 11: The Knight Means Safety

There is a saying that one realizes they truly miss something only when that something is gone.

Think of a piece of clothing. It just sits in one's closet, collecting dust particles as the owner decides day after day to _not_ wear it yet never deciding to rid him or herself of the supposed detested article of cloth. Years go by and still, the piece remains unused until that fateful day when he or she makes up their mind and cleans out the closet. They finally throw out the clothing.

Then, out of the blue almost, they think about what they want to wear. And yes, it is that very same piece yet now it is gone.

They want of course what they do not have. Eventually they start to miss and regret letting that simple piece of clothing go. But he or she only misses it when it is gone.

The same can be said for people and other people.

After spending so much time with another, _you_ do not realize that without them, you actually cannot stand it. And again, you only come to possess that knowledge when they are gone.

Which is exactly what both the young and the evil Queen now knew.

But now, back to the story…

The irony of it all was that it appeared the White Knight was frozen now much like how she always made the Black Knights these past couple of days. Someone−a very _special_ someone−was currently straddling her, with her lips attached to the knight's and yet the knight did nothing to stop it.

It was like that for what felt like a century…

But then, it appeared a switch flickered on in the blonde's mind for she finally responded to her queen's ministrations.

The Queen's hands had not moved from Emma's face but they were most certainly not going anywhere else… _yet_.

Emma finally moved her own hands or rather, they seemed to move of their own accord. First they plunged into Regina's hair almost roughly, causing the Queen to deepen the kiss as Emma parted her lips to beckon the brunette's tongue in which she only all too eagerly replied.

Regina took the next move and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, never once deterring from the now lustful kisses. Emma pulled the woman on her lap even closer as one arm snaked around the Queen's waist and the other began to freely wander. Emma brought her hand to lightly palm through the thin fabric of Regina's left breast before slowly descending all the while eliciting a moan from her Queen.

Before she could attempt to fiddle with the lapses on the Queen's tight, leather pants, Emma decided some leverage was required in order to meet her goal. She used both hands and grasped Regina's hips pulling her flush against herself before standing up out of the chair.

Regina took the cue tightly securing her arms around Emma's neck and wrapping her legs all the way around the blonde's waist to ensure she would not fall (or be dropped as it probably was more likely).

The Queen's plan was working: like anyone with eyes, Emma fell prey to Regina's seductions. Despite that being so, sex was not the sole purpose for this particular endeavor.

But, the Queen also did not know exactly _what_ she wanted. She wanted her knight back. _Whatever that means_ …and the only thing she could think of that would ensure that was this.

Emma was carrying her in the direction of the just barely double bed. All the while the two never broke free from each other's lips.

Soon enough, they made it to their destination with the knight dropping her queen unceremoniously on the comforter. Regina made a groan of protest as it meant loss of all contact from her knight. She was about to make some snide remark and Emma probably knew it for she was instantly attached to her Queen yet again via Regina's ebony neck, grazing on the brunette's pulse-point.

This time, Emma had the leverage she needed as she lowered herself atop the Queen, positioning herself between splayed, leather-clad legs. She tore her mouth away from Regina's neck but began placating slow kisses at every spot she just knew would send her Queen to bliss as she ventured southwards, even though Regina was still clad in her clothing. Emma would soon rid that obstacle in a minute.

When she reached her destination, the blonde shimmied her own body away from Regina's. This allowed the knight to start at the Queen's right ankle as Emma peppered long, wet kisses deliberately slow up her leg. Emma was creeping up Regina's thigh now, going even slower.

It was torture…

And she just knew Emma was teasing her now…

It was time to turn…or flip…things around.

The Queen somehow managed to reverse their current positions back to how they started−Regina on top, with her knees on either side of Emma's waist but with both her hands cupping a breast. She squeezed enough to elicit a moan from the blonde's mouth.

She moved her face back to hover over the knight's before placing a quick kiss, lacking any trace of lust before moving to Emma's neck. Regina's hands started twiddling with the buttons of Emma's blouse, slowly flicking each one open. As her hand travelled down, opening another button as she went, Regina also moved her mouth down, tracing the path her hands were creating.

Before Regina could pry the third button from the bottom, Emma's hands shot out to grab Regina's wrists.

"Stop."

"Not getting shy in your old age now are we, Emma?" Regina quirked a brow as she motioned her right index finger upwards, calling forth her magic to undo all three of Emma's buttons at once.

Suddenly, glass cracked in one of the windows, not shattering it but definitely causing enough damage and noise to startle the Queen.

"I said _stop_."

"Why?"

"Get off me." Emma attempted to right herself into a sitting position but found it rather hard to do so as Regina's legs were pinning her in place. "Regina!"

"No," was her sole response as tightened her legs, keeping Emma pinned using a bit of magic to enhance her strength as Emma could physically overpower her if she truly wished it. The Queen was unaccustomed to having her every desire ignored so Emma refusing to carry on was new for her.

Since she became the sole ruler of her kingdom, the _Queen_ always got what she wanted.

Now it was the White Knight.

But if Emma no longer wished to continue, Regina would abide by her wishes in this semi-delicate situation. But, the Queen's rage was what fueled her being so her first response to Emma of course would going something like this:

"So what is it? You can go down and have your way with _me_ but the second it's reversed, that's _it_?!"

"Wha-no that's so not what I mean-"

"What happened to you, Emma!?" Regina cut her off, ignoring the sudden shift in Emma's countenance and the fact Emma was actually speaking in full sentences. The Queen pressed forward, apparently changing the subject altogether:

"Wha-"

"What _happened_ to _you_? I thought you were dead but now here you are! Alive! But pissed at the world or something…a frown always on your face…emotionless…just _mean_ really. Who the hell even _are_ you?!"

Emma let go of Regina's wrists, then slowly tilted her head to reach Regina's eyes. She narrowed her green orbs and slowly spoke, "What happened to _me_? What the hell happened to _you_?!"

The Queen was taken aback by Emma's sudden reversal. She let her hands drop into her lap and her eyes followed them, not wanting to meet the blonde's sure to be judgmental, hateful gaze. Her eyes quickly lingered from her own lap to Emma's still exposed stomach as she was about to slowly rise her head to meet the knight head-on.

That was when she saw _it_.

"What the hell is _that_?!"

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

The young Queen was currently in the grove−and she was silently fuming. From afar, however, it probably looked like she was but a child having a petulant fit. Her fists were clenched at her sides as she paced back and forth on the grass, purposely allowing her shoes to scuff green with each ineloquent stride.

Regina huffed out loud before she picked up a jagged stone near the shoreline. She bee lined to one of the trees nearest to her and etched a mark in the bark.

 _Four days…_ it had only been four days.

"Damnit!"

She threw the rock into the water. The rock, though, was on fire! At least until it hit the blue and sank with quite the sizzle. The Queen ignored her literal flare-up of magic.

It had only been four days since the White Knight had departed from the very spot Regina stood in now. And they were four days of antagonizing torture.

 _No…_

She had been subjugated to something utterly more devastating and disgusting…but enough of. If she could survive _that_ , surely twenty-six more days without her… _friend_ …would be child's play.

 _My friend…_

Yes, her friend had kissed her…on the cheek…but nonetheless it was so much more than a simple goodbye. Yes. Perhaps it was just an elongated farewell. The two had grown considerably close since Midas's ball and spent nearly every second they would with one another. All of which with only maybe a week at the very most in between. So yes, perhaps a month was just too long to be apart now and a mere normal goodbye with simple words ( _To hell with words_ ) would not and could not cut it. That makes sense.

But, what if it meant more?

Regina picked up another stone. This time, she ignited it manually before flinging it into the lake.

She was venting…literally.

 _It couldn't mean more, right?_

No. That is absolutely and ridiculously absurd. It was just a semi-emotional parting with a promise to return. Or had the promise been about something else entirely? What if the kiss promised that they could be something more when Emma returns?

"No. It was just a kiss on the cheek. People do it all the time," the Queen said as she propelled another flame, this time absent of a rock, into the water.

"What the _hell_ am I even doing?" Regina closed both of her fists as she slightly yelled to no one in particular. She was using _magic_! What the hell indeed!

She has always had _it_ but never openly used it. Like she constantly reminded herself, what would everyone think if the Queen was a witch? She had used it a few times accidentally when she was younger but Mother always quickly reprimanded her and thus ingraining into Regina to never, _ever_ use _it_ again or the consequences would be severe. A lady does not use _magic_.

 _What a damn hypocrite…_

Apart from sending Cora through the looking glass nearly a year ago, the Queen, along with most things, repressed her magic to the recesses of her mind.

Magic is emotion…

And thus, she must have been having one hell of a day.

When the young and very angry Queen returned to the grove next, the tree only donned two more etchings.

 _This will be much harder that I originally predicted…_

And so it was...

A full week had elapsed since Emma made her "kiss-ful promise" as the Queen took to calling it. A week which was about a fourth of the time she would have to wait until the knight returned to her. Or, was it more like a fifth? That would just make it so much worse. Still…

 _Much too long…_

Regina, having just returned from the grove to make her mark, was in the stables putting Rocinante away. It was just mid-afternoon so the day was only a little more than halfway over. Just think of it that way, Regina, she had told herself. If she could make it through ten minutes and then another, everything would be just peachy and perhaps a full month would go by that much quicker.

Suddenly, a volley of trumpets filled the air. It was another of the various fanfares that blared commonly enough. Each meant something but Regina only memorized the one that would always make her blood coil as it meant her time with Emma was yet again taken away.

But the knight was already at work. Obviously it was not for her.

 _Who cares?_

The day moved on ever so slowly.

It was evening now and the Queen sat on her chaise in her nightgown, prepping for bed where at least her dreams would occupy her time well enough.

Yet…she felt… _off_.

That was the only way to describe it.

And her guard was… _on_.

Which in itself was not _that_ strange as it usually was always on but she actually could say she was astutely aware of the metaphorical bubble encompassing her.

And there were bells ringing in her ears…again, more symbolism as she actually heard nothing. Well, the bells were more of horns as horns are more threatening than mere jingles.

Then, everything clicked.

She _should_ care.

For she could hear heavy, off-balanced footsteps approaching her closed door and she now knew exactly _who_ those trumpets played for.

"Ah! My dearest wife! It's been _ages_ since I last saw you!" The King announced, almost perfectly but Regina could her a slight lisp to his speech as he slurred the "s" in "saw."

Leopold shut the door behind him as he went to kneel before her. She noticed he had a medium-sized box in his hands, which he plopped into her lap.

"What's this?" She asked tentatively as she began to fiddle with the ribbon.

"A gift! From my travels!" He was must too cheerful but then again, he almost always was. "Open it!"

Regina eyed him curiously before she reluctantly untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was jewelry and to be honest, as lovely as it was, she knew what it actually meant. _Sorry my dear wife…out on my travels I may have slept with oh a whore or twenty and feel bad about it so have a necklace_. Bastard.

Not like she cared. He was away from her and that was all she cared about in regards to him.

The King had been gone for about two weeks this time to only heavens knew where. After Midas's ball, he had stayed longer than Snow or Regina, almost a month…which of course, Regina was overly-ecstatic about. Then he was home for a while then back out again. And now, here he was.

Which could only mean one thing.

"It's lovely. Thank you, my King." She placed it back in the box but before she could do anything else his lips and grubby hands were on her face…

…and then another week passed.

But _he_ had not gone on more of his travels. Rather every single night, he came to her chambers "claiming" his "right."

Typically, when her King forced her into his trysts at night, he was almost gentle and quick to finish which he would then dress and leave as fast as he came.

Regina was well accustomed to the gross nature of being forced into a marriage she wished would crumble like she wished herself could at times. He only came to her room maybe three times every two weeks if any. It was bearable, Regina surmised.

It was her marital duty after all…

No, be it as young as she was, the Queen knew what was going on…he was still having sex with her against her will and if Leopold were not King, she would have charred the bastard to a pile of ash. But who could refuse a King?

After it happened and the King left, she would spend that night… _recovering_ as she took to calling the remainder of it crying and aching. However, nowadays, tears never came as she was slowly starting to realize this was her life from here on out.

It even got better when the Queen made a friend in the White Knight. The fact that she had something−some _one_ −to look forward to kept her darkness locked away and desire to live fiercely burning.

Yet, every time things appeared to be working for her, something else ruined it for Regina…

It was her life after all…

Since he came every night since he returned, Regina began noticing changes in the King. Every single night he had come to her, he was drunk. It was not if being intoxicated made it any more bearable but there was a disconnect. It truly was not personal nor hateful. It was just a misogynistic twit "taking what was his." It was fast, still painful, but over before she knew it.

However, what made all the difference was when the King was sober. He would have this hateful glimmer to his eyes. Maybe it was because he knew exactly _what_ he was doing, that he was forcing himself on his wife whereas drunk he never even thought about _that_. And he would actually speak, uttering things like "mine" and other such things that made the Queen's skin coil with disgust.

He was also incredibly more aggressive and took longer, purposely letting his rough hands wander before plunging into her.

And now…

This time, however, he came sober and with a rope…

The castle was dark…figuratively and literally save for the one light that illuminated the Queen's chambers. It was just after midnight as a cloak of darkness naturally covered the palace but in the other sense, it was dark because of what had just occurred in the Queen's chambers…

Her doors were clamped shut. If they had locks, they would be clasped. But alas, that was not the case because that was how the King wished it…

 _He_ had departed recently, sending in one of his Queen's maids whom Regina just dismissed. She refused help.

It may take her more than the rest of the night to recover from this encounter. Of course everywhere hurt but wrists hurting were new as the King had tied them with a rope to the head of her bed frame. He had never done that before...

Why he did such a thing Regina could not even begin to fathom.

Now though, she laid on her chaise having just changed into a new nightgown with a blanket sprawled across her lithe form. She actually cried tonight because of course, just when she could grin and bear it, something worse would happen.

So she continued crying, praying that she would fall into a dreamless sleep. But sleep never came as someone else decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

 _The Present…_

"What the hell is _that_?!" Regina had all but screamed as her fingers grazed over what appeared to be a…mark…an emblem…a title of ownership…emblazoned onto Emma's ivory skin just beneath the valley of the blonde's breasts and above her navel.

The knight grabbed the Queen's wandering wrists again, only to yank herself and Regina up as Emma stood to get off the bed. She forcibly dropped the brunette's hands to button up her opened blouse.

Regina growled at Emma's lack of response, seemingly not able to form her own one.

The Queen then grasped Emma's fingers to halt them in their track, having just barely clasped the third button from the bottom in a pathetic attempt to conceal the… _problem_. She locked gazes with Emma. The knight narrowed her greens until finally she closed them completely, letting her hands cascade to either of her sides still held by the Queen, and releasing an immense sigh.

"It's…nothing."

"Emma… _please_ …that is not _nothing_."

The knight merely tucked her chin into her neck after she reluctantly nodded. Why she actually relented was beyond Regina's comprehension especially considering Emma's current persona but she would take what she received. For now, at least…

Emma unfastened her buttons and let her shirt fall to the ground to fully expose her front, the mark shown prominently and it was:

 _Ghastly…_

 _Gruesome…_

 _Appalling…_

 _Who the hell did_ this _?_

The mark was clearly scorched into Emma's skin. It was a stark, blood red in contrast to the knight's pale complexion. It was rugged to the touch as Regina flittered her fingers feather-lightly across it. The fact that Emma did not tense nor show any indication of pain probably meant the mark was old news and the skin was devoid of any life.

Upon closer inspection, the Queen could vividly depict the mark…

At first, it appeared as a cross or a sword turned upside-down yet either slightly tilted sideways so it was not ramrod straight. No. It was definitely a sword as Regina could evidently make out a well detailed hilt. In fact, all the details about it were intricate. A circle encompassed the entire sword. That circle was what made it click.

The mark was a brand.

And it was quite possibly a royal insignia based on the fact it was a sword. A royal brand that was currently etched via the most painful way possible in the White Knight's skin… _several_ times over on the same, exact spot nonetheless.

For one brand was excruciating to even the most pain tolerant folk, imagine what looked like ten times a branding…

Regina tore her fingers away from Emma's stomach but only to take the blonde's hands again, leading her back to the double bed. Emma did not resist as Regina made her sit perched on the edge of the bed. The Queen picked up Emma's discarded shirt before settling herself behind the still un-protesting knight. She tapped Emma's right shoulder as a silent way for the blonde to raise her arms. Regina slid the sleeves of the blouse back onto Emma then wrapped her arms around the knight's waist to begin buttoning the damn thing back up. When she finished, however, Regina kept her arms where they were.

The two women sat in silence save for the rustling wind berating the glass of the magic-enforced windows and door. The storm would pass by noon the following day.

"Why did you think I was dead?"

"Because that's what the King told me. He said that you and your men were killed on the last mission he sent you on."

They both grew silent again, neither wanting to press forward at least until the knight spoke:

"I don't know why he told you that but I was actually…transferred…"

"Transferred?"

"My contract with King Leopold expired and so he recommended me to another kingdom that could use my skills."

"Where? I've been around enough as Queen to personally know quite a few royals but not once have I see you around or even heard of the White Knight," Regina asked.

"It was in the western realms, the kingdom that overlooks Sherwood Forest. King Richard…at least he was supposed to be my new boss," Emma sighed.

"Meaning?"

"Little did ol' Leo know was that Richard's little brother, John had usurped the throne, killed Rich and became like some tyrant told in a book or something."

"This…phony king…he−"

"Shh. I'll get there," Emma cut Regina off in an almost playful manner which was quickly diminished by her next somber sentences: "Let's just say I had an exuberant amount of freedom in your kingdom as a female knight."

"Emma."

"King John didn't approve of the idea of women serving in arms. But the bastard didn't just fire me either. He…"

The Queen tightened her grip around the knight's waist to which Emma actually hugged her own arms around in the best way that she could.

"It's nothing bad…but…it did affect me. The other knights and soldiers, even the squires, were all as bad as their false king. They always attempted to have their way with me, wanting to break the famous White Knight, but they were idiots. I mean, I got to where I was for a reason, right? They didn't expect me to throw a punch but I showed them, multiple times. Yet even though I got the first punch, I never got the last as they all ganged up on me. I think the only reason they never actually followed through with taking me against my will was because they knew I had magic."

Emma paused to catch her breath before continuing:

"They never once got their way with me especially since they knew they'd never be successful but they never stopped trying either, practically enjoying just beating the shit outta me. I stopped sleeping because I was afraid if I closed my eyes they'd gain the upper hand and instead learned to take short power naps that just barely kept me going. Even now, I can't sleep, even though I know they're aren't there. But then, one day, I _was_ taken by surprise. The King himself paid a visit to the armory where his guards rested when not on duty, a place I always was as he never sent me on any mission besides border patrol. And, he had the brand in his hand muttered something about how I was his and here we are," she finished the last part abruptly fast.

"Emma…"

"Look, let's just leave it at that...it happened and now, I'm here."

Regina understood all too well the horrors of solemnly nodded in response, not wishing her voice to crack as Emma's horrors rattled her.

"Get some sleep, Regina," the knight unwrapped herself from the brunette as she rose from the edge of the double, sauntering over to the armchair by the door.

* * *

 _Years Ago…_

Rustling had alerted the young Queen to another's (more than likely) daunting presence. She turned in the direction of the sound, afraid of what she may find.

She found nothing near her opened balcony. Perhaps it was just the wind brushing up against the curtains. She checked each corner of her room as she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her gown. _Nothing_ …

"Ugh. Ninjas make this look so easy…but…damn, it's so hard. I almost fell off like seven times."

Regina whipped her head around back towards the balcony. There stood Emma, brushing off her black blouse, attempting to straighten out the ruffles, not yet making eye contact with the Queen.

Regina just stared at the knight. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as the presence she had felt was a good one but she chose not to speak it. When Emma finally looked up, her hands dropped to her sides and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my God."

The Queen feigned a smile at her friend, whose appearance was a mystery but not unwelcome.

"H-hi," she sniveled as she rubbed the water from her brown eyes.

"What happened?!" Emma's voice rose a decibel, choosing to ignore how late it was at night as she rushed to the Queen's side. She kneeled before Regina, proffering up her left hand to trace the back of her palm down the brunette's cheek soothingly.

Regina just looked at her, speaking through her eyes.

"Oh my God. No…"

"It's n-nothing, Emma."

Immediately, Emma withdrew her hand, holding it to her chest as she stood up taking a step back from Regina.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be touching you…I'll just go stand over there or something."

"N-no…don't s-stop. It's fine. I feel safe in your arms, Emma."

The knight seemed to consider it, not wishing to do anything to upset her queen. But eventually, she took a step tentatively forward. Regina scooted as far as she could on the chaise without falling off in order to make room for the blonde who carefully sat down. She turned to face the other woman, silently asking her if she could hold her. Regina nodded as Emma took her in her arms and hugged her as tight as she could without hurting the Queen.

"Good, because that's always what I hope to offer you whenever you need it…security and anything else."

Emma began lightly letting her fingers feather over Regina's wrists, minding the bruising when something seemed to click in the blonde's brain. Then, yellow-white streams emitted from the knight's fingertips, encasing the Queen's damaged joints, clearing them of the yellow and purple ligature marks. Regina moved both wrists in circles a few times, assessing the newly healed injuries. _Good as new_ …

"T-thank you," she snuffled as her eyes were finally becoming dry again.

"You are welcome. I can heal most injuries…are you…hurt anywhere…else?" Emma timidly asked, minding her boundaries but only just so.

"A few…down…" Regina motioned with her hands to her area just below her waistline, "…there."

"I…"

"You can heal them, too, right? I'd rather not have a reminder in the morning."

"Yes but I need you to guide my hand to the spots in order to heal them…I can heal through fabric, don't worry."

The Queen laughed a bit, a low chuckle that stopped just as quick as it came about. It was much, much needed. "Emma, I just told you I feel safe with you; nothing you do will set anything off…in fact, you make everything better. But here," the Queen grabbed the knight's hand, "to make _you_ more comfortable."

She started moving Emma's hand downwards to rest on her left upper, inner thigh as she moved her knees outwards a bit; she squeezed Emma's hand, indicating that this was another injury. After the knight worked her literal magic, the Queen moved to the right one repeating the process.

"One more…"

"I understand."

With that, Emma's hand was guided just north, to the apex of the Queen's thighs. This time, the healing process was slower, as Emma appeared to be emitting a large quantity of magic. The greater the injury, the greater the magic. _But the price must be greater, too?_

"There…good as...well, its healed."

"All magic comes with a price though…Emma."

"Hey, it's a price I intend to gladly pay."

"But…what will it be?"

Before Emma could respond, the blonde yawned. Regina laughed. That answered her question.

"Stay here?" She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck as she nuzzled her face into the knight's chest.

"Until you kick me out."

The blonde quickly fell asleep, and the Queen relished having her... _friend_...around after her most recent ordeal. She could bear it again as long as Emma was around.

* * *

 _The Present..._

Regina watched as Emma repaired the broken window from her spot in the armchair with her magic. They had not spoken in thirty minutes but neither actually went to sleep despite the knight's earlier request. The Queen sat on the bed, the dingy sheets covering her legs with her arms wrapped protectively around her waist, attempting to ward off the cold even though the fire still raged on.

"You're cold."

"No."

"Oh, so you'll lie about that…"

Regina arched a brow at Emma. The broken knight seemed to have had a rather abrupt change in demeanor since announcing she knew nothing about Emma's… _transfer_. The blonde's voice was lighter, lacking any bite, and almost seemed cheery, like a friend she once had…

Now, Emma sounded almost like her mocking, old self.

The knight was practically how the Queen remembered her to be in days of old.

Suddenly, Emma rose to amble over to the double. She snapped the fingers in her right hand and the sheets that Regina remained under transformed into warm, wooly ones. The pillows fluffed up and were rid of their dust. The blonde pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and climbed in to lay directly on her back.

"Come here," she softly spoke as she lifted her left arm, indicating she wanted Regina to nestle into her warmer (and much more modestly dressed) frame. The brunette quickly obliged, stubbornly whispering as she scooted closer that she was in fact _not_ cold, but fell into the crook of Emma's arm nonetheless.

She still was unsure of the cause of Emma's shift… _in personas?_

She chose to ignore it, sighing contentedly as her eyes fluttered close, evidence of how tired she actually was.

The night passed as the two women remained semi-snuggled under the covers. Regina was clinging to consciousness, not yet ready to fall asleep despite her eyes being shut. Instead, she listened to the night. The storm was letting up becoming a slight drizzle with the only sound emitting from outside the cabin being the droplets of water. Inside, the Queen only heard light snoring. She smiled.

Emma had turned over in her sleep, burying her nose unconsciously into Regina's neck as a muscled arm snaked its way around the brunette's waist. Regina's smile grew as she brought a hand to comb through golden locks.

Her last thought before she too succumbed to sleep was something along the lines of:

 _What now?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Part 1 (chapters 1 and 2) have been updated. Same plot just added in more of Emma's confusion with herself. Also, there is a new title as it fits having four parts to the overall story. Each chapter has been renamed as well.


End file.
